


LOST

by BlueViper129



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueViper129/pseuds/BlueViper129
Summary: Shiota Nagisa is a student in class 3E, Kunugigaoka Junior High. He just found out that his teacher, Koro-sensei, is not going to explode in March. He really enjoys his life with his teachers and classmates for the rest of the year. Little does he know that his life will become more miserable than what he has hoped for, and he feels lost in his life. Will he be able to find a way to get out of this horrible life?This story follows after Assassination Classroom's season 2 episode 20. (Also this is my first fanfiction)I also post this on Wattpad with the same title (same username).Disclaimer: I do not own neither any characters nor the main storyline of Assassination Classroom. Those credits belong to Yusei Matsui. I only own the original characters and my plot story.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa/Yukimura Akari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: Turmoil Time

**_Kaede’s POV_ **

Ah, I feel a little bit disappointed in myself that I didn’t tell him my true feelings. I should have taken Karma’s and Nakamura’s advice. Ah, those eyes, the look on his face. Why do I keep thinking about that? But I still need to consider his feelings because he has already set his eyes on his target. So at least for now, I will be playing Kayano Kaede as his best friend who supports him with all she has, and maybe in the near future, Yukimura Akari can show him her feelings. I hope he enjoys the chocolate gift that I gave him this afternoon.

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

It has been a long day. It was 6 PM when I got home, and I was already exhausted. I just wanted to get through the day quickly. As I sit on my couch, I think about what happened today. For me, it was a little bit special, I guess. I mean, for fifteen years of my life, this is the first time I got a Valentine chocolate gift from a girl, one of my best friends. I didn’t even have time to thank her properly before she kept telling me to quickly leave and go home. She acted a little bit weird today, much weirder than before. Look at me, I’m not that kind of an attractive guy because of my feminine-like body, and I’m not good at anything, except the talents I have for assassination. Granted, I want to be a teacher like Korosensei, but I still do not know if I can actually become a good one. Nah, it’s still too early to worry about those things. Until then, I think I have to wait for the entrance exam report and see at least if I can get into that high school _. _ Right now, I should focus on how to spend the rest of the year in much more meaningful ways with my friends and Korosensei. It is only 28 days left until the assassination deadline.

Anyway, after sinking in deep thoughts, I decide to take a shower and make myself dinner since mom is on her business trip for a week. After finishing dinner, I quickly prepare a lunch box for school tomorrow and immediately get my back lying down on my bed. I suddenly remember about the chocolate gift I got from Kayano. It is special to me–it’s my first Valentine gift after all–so I think I should carefully keep it. Then, I go and grab the chocolate gift from my bag and put it in the bottom drawer of my desk. Wait a minute! I should rather eat it, right? It’s going to melt anyway if I just leave it like that. After a little bit of hesitation, I decide to enjoy the chocolate. Wow, it’s amazing!!! I wonder if this was hand-made by herself. It will be pretty cool if she gives me chocolate every Valentine. Huh? What am I thinking? Why am I thinking about her like that? Calm down, Nagisa. She’s just your best friend. She also said it herself when she gave me this chocolate. While deeply thinking about it, I already finished eating the chocolate. My eyes are now on the chocolate box. I think I’ll keep this then. I put the box back into my drawer.

Later, I go back to my bed and try to enjoy my sleep. However, I can’t sleep. I just can’t shut my eyes. I feel a chill along my spine, a feeling that someone is looking at me. This feeling has started growing in me and become worse since the time I returned from the summer trip to Okinawa island. For months, I have slept only at most 4 hours a day, and I’m feeling my body may not hold together any longer. I think I should start getting some medical treatments to get the situation better. By medical treatments, I mean to take some sleeping pills to ease the situation. I don’t want to make this into a complicated issue. I think I have just been too nervous and anxious over the past few months. So I decide to get some sleeping pills tomorrow. 

**_???’s POV_ **

It has been almost a year since the moon became permanently crescent. From the intel that I have gathered, the anti-matter rat caused the moon to explode. How trustable was this intel? It was 100% true. I got this from the mouth of the guy who did that experiment anyway. Yanagisawa Kotarou and I were friends back in college years. He’s an expert on physics, especially when it comes to anti-matters, while I’m keen on biology, mainly studying animals’ traits and specialties. However, we’re not very close, but close enough to share some of our information about our experiments to each other. The only purpose of sharing information about each other’s experiment is to have the other person help when one’s stuck in the corner at something. The last time I spoke to him was a few weeks after the summer when I paid a visit to his lab.

_ “Hey, long time no see. How’re you doing?” I asked. Trying to be friendly will help me a lot. _

_ “Oh, it’s you. Trying to have a ‘peaceful’ life with those freaking tentacles here.” He angrily responded. _

_ “Oh, really? That’s sad. Shouldn’t you stop doing that brutal experiment? Is the moon not enough for you? And the Earth is now also in danger.” _

_ “Oh, said the guy who has used many living humans for his animal-gene-modified experiments and turned them into bizarre wild animals? Stop pretending to be a nice guy.” Then he continued, “So, what’re you doing here? You need something, I may ask?” _

_ “You got me. Yeah, I’m trying to find a subject for my experiment, but no such candidates have been found yet. So, if you have any spare, you know, subjects that are suitable, can you show me?” _

_ “That fucking experiment of yours? Wow, I don’t know you’re that persistent. But I can admire that trait of yours.” He said. “How long have you been working on that project anyway?” _

_ “Let me see, about 5 years.” _

_ I looked at him and saw that he was thinking about something. After a moment, he broke the silence. “Hey, I just remember.” He said while grinning. “I can help you with that. You know that yellow octopus, right?” I nodded while continuing listening to him. “He ran a class on the mountain near here. When I was there for the first time, I saw a very ‘interesting’ boy in that class.” He said while looking intensely at me. _

_ When I heard the word “interesting,” my eyes widened. I knew that that boy would be a great subject because Yanagisawa knew about my experiment and what I wanted. _

_ I looked back at him. “Oh, is that so? But I don’t know that you will give any information at free charge, right?” _

_ “Hahahaha. Of course. I will tell you what I need later. Don’t worry. Just wait for my signal.” _

_ “Ok then.” I could do him a favor back, but it would depend on the situation. Still, it would be a matter for the future, no need to worry for now. _

After that meeting, I immediately had some of my people following that boy and recording his actions. Now that I have gathered enough information about the boy for the past few months, I should start my work as soon as possible. Suddenly, my phone rings. It is from one of the men I hired for the job.

“What’s the deal of calling me this late?” I angrily ask.

“Hello, Boss. Sorry for disturbing you at this hour, but I have something to report.”

“Ok, just make it brief and quick.”

“So, his mom has already been out and won’t be back for a week. Now, he’s alone in his room. Do you want to get him now? I think this is the perfect time to take action.”

“Hum. Wait for a second.” Hearing the news, I deeply think about it. What a coincidence it is that I just thought about this a minute ago. Yes, I have waited for a few months for this opportunity. However, I don’t want to make any stupid move that can cause harms to my experiment. I think that I should wait until that octopus is killed and everything starts to become normal again because I don’t want him, that special government agent, and his annoying classmates to interfere with my work. I just don’t want to have the same mistake as the Fake Reaper. How am I so sure that he will be killed? Yanagisawa told me that the government would make the final move this March to completely remove the threat. Ah, perfect plan. That boy, that blue-hair boy, the innocence, the bloodlust that he possesses. No one is more suitable than him. That is what I need for my experiment.

“No. Let him enjoy his last month of freedom. Just continue observing him. Report to me if there is something bad happening to him.” I still want him to be at least physically fine for my experiment.

“Yes, Boss.” 

I then look at the moon. Ah, what a beautiful sight. Just endure a little bit longer and I will have what I want.


	2. Hobby Time

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

Ah, it’s already morning? I’m still a little bit tired. I wish that I had more time to sleep, but I still have school today. After lying on the bed for a few minutes, I get out of bed, take a quick shower, brush my teeth, change into my uniforms, quickly finish my breakfast, grab the lunch box, and leave the house. As I walk to school, I suddenly remember that I need to buy some sleeping pills for tonight's sleep. So, I quickly run towards the nearby pharmacy store, which is in the opposite direction to the way I walk to school.

**_Kaede’s POV_ **

Morning, shine and rise. What a good sleep. As I turn to look at the clock, it’s already 7 AM. What? I quickly jump out of my bed, doing morning stuff, and change into my uniforms. Ah, it’s 7:20. Much quicker. I grab a toast and leave the house. As I run my way to school, I suddenly see a familiar blue-hair boy walking out of the pharmacy store. Isn’t it in the opposite direction to school? But more importantly, why does he walk out from there? Is he sick or something? I quickly run towards him.

“Moring, Nagisa. What’re you doing here?”

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

As I walk out of the store, I hear a familiar voice calling me. When I turn around, I see Kayano standing behind. Oh crap. She definitely saw me walking out of the store. She’s going to ask me about it for sure.

“Moring, Nagisa. What’re you doing here?” She says while waving her hands at me.

“Oh, hi Kayano. I thought that you’re already at school right now.” I smile at her as I try to deflect the question.

“About that, I just had a good sleep last night, so that’s why I’m still here now.” She answers shyly while looking down. She does look cute like that. Huh? Again? Stop thinking like that, you idiot. She then continues, “But you didn’t answer my question though. Why’re you here anyway?”

I didn’t expect this to happen at all. How do I answer this? I can’t say that I couldn’t sleep for months. What should I say without her noticing me lying?

“Um, t-there are no more bandage aids and pills for minor cough and fever, so I went here to get some for emergencies. T-that’s all.” I nervously laugh, hoping that she doesn’t pursue the issue further. I guess it’s going to be another long day after all.

**_Kaede’s POV_ **

He’s definitely lying. I mean, after the incidence with his mom, he has become more open to everyone in the class. But still, right now, he has something that he doesn’t want to talk about. It’s very suspicious. Maybe I will try to talk to him at a later time. It’s no point of keeping pushing the issue right now.

“Ok then. I think we should go now, or else we’re going to be late for class.” I quickly say and grab his hand, running to school. Ah, his hand is so soft. I really like it. I wish I never let his hand go. 

“Kayano, wait. Just slow down a little bit. I don’t want us to bump our heads to the pavement.” Hearing that, I’m slowly back to walking. Unconsciously, my hand still holds his hand.

“Um, Kayano. Are you feeling good? Your face is very red right now.” 

Huh, am I blushing right now? Now just realizing that my hand is still holding his hand, I quickly pull my hand back. Calm down Akari, just relax. “Ah, no, I’m fine. Probably because I was running too fast. Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok. Just be careful, that’s all.”

**_Third POV_ **

Then, the atmosphere between the two teens becomes awkward. Kaede’s face is still slightly red while looking down at the ground, thinking about her holding Nagisa’s hand just a moment ago. She wants to say something to break the awkward moment right now, ‘ _ Should I ask him whether my chocolate gift was good? Should I though? It would be weird to suddenly ask a question like that. He would definitely answer that it was good anyway. He’s too kind to say no. _ ’ But then she believes that it would be best not to ask him. 

On the other side, Nagisa secretly gazes at her, trying not to let her know that he’s looking at her. ‘ _ She looks cute this way. _ ’ Unconsciously, he’s blushing. Feeling that she’s about to turn around looking at him, he quickly turns his head upward, changes his gaze looking at the sky.

No one decides to break the silence until they get themselves in front of the classroom door. 

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

When we open the classroom door, we realize that we’re the last ones to arrive. At least, we’re not late for class. Then, we walk to our seats.

“Hey Okajima. What’s wrong? Is there something bad?” Kimura asks him, showing some worries on his face.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. I still couldn’t find my chocolate. It’s not everywhere around the mountain. Where was, no, where is my chocolate? Did anyone in here put a prank on me and hide it away?” His face is angrily red. I can even see his vein popping out of his head.

The whole class looks at him unimpressively. 

“What’s wrong with you? Just feeling lonely because you now come to realize that no one gave you chocolate?” Kataoka says with a mocking tone.

“Let me guess. You being a pervert is the main reason, am I right?” Kurahashi continues Kataoka’s words.

“You know, a pervert is an artist. Being a pervert is an artist’s masterpiece. It requires a lot of skills and talents. You also need to put all your passion on it. Of course, not all of you would have the talents that I have.” Wow, he surely knows his stuff.

“You stupid jerk ass.” All girls in class angrily shout out loud, throwing their anti-sensei knives at him. That’s Okajima for you.

At that moment, the classroom opens, and Koro-sensei makes his way in. “All right class. Shall we st… Heyyyy.” He screams while dodging as some knives are also thrown at him. “What did I do?”

The girls turn back, looking at him like they want to eat him alive. “IT’S BECAUSE OF THESE PERVERT JERKS THAT MAKE BOYS SUCKED.”

Some other boys feel offended. “Hey, we’re here, you know. And not all the boys are perverts.” Some try to raise their words but then simply shut up, not wanting to become their victims. Maehara-kun tries to look away from the scene while whispering, pretending to be innocent.

“Children, stop. I’m not a pervert. It’s true that I have followed you guys after school, but it was for your own good. It’s my hobby, don’t shut it down. It’s definitely not stalking.” Koro-sensei nervously says while still dodging the BB pallets.

The room becomes dead silent for a few seconds. I think Koro-sensei just realizes how messed up he was. Oh, no. Something really bad is about to happen, I can feel it. Suddenly, the room’s now filled with bloodlust, and all the girls raise their guns, firing at Koro-sensei. 

“What a typical way to start the day, isn’t it?” Sugino sighs, shaking his head frowningly while putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah.” I pretty much hope that fun times like this can last forever.

**_Third POV_ **

During the break, while Koro-sensei is flying to France to get his lunch, the class gathers at the center of the room.

“I think I’ve had enough of him being a stalker. We need to completely shut down his crazy hobby once and for all.” Kataoka starts off the meeting.

“That’s right, especially yesterday was Valentine’s Day. Definitely, he stalked us and wrote stupid things in his notebook again.” Yada adds. Suddenly, some eyes in the group become dark, looking very tense.

“He’s getting on my nerves right now. We need to do something to get rid of his damn notebook.” Okano shouts out loud while slamming her hand on Maehara’s table, remembering about the day just before Valentine when she and Maehara walked home together. Seeing that, Maehara then hides behind Isogai, sweating, afraid of being caught up with her anger.

Nagisa sighs and turns around to see that Kayano’s very zealous in the topic and so are all the girls in the class. ‘ _ Why are they so desperately united in times like this?’  _ Unsurprisingly to him, Karma and Itona are still in their seats, remaining calm. ‘ _ What care-free people they are. _ ’ Nagisa thinks. In reality, they’re still listening to what the class’s discussing. They are really enjoying the idea of killing him psychologically.

Fifteen minutes later, Koro-sensei’s just back in time for the next period. When he enters the room, he feels the evilness filling the space. Before he says anything, Kataoka suddenly stands up. “Koro-sensei, we want to make a deal.”

“Nurufufufufu. I’m listening. What deal is it that you want to discuss?” Everyone in the class can see green strips on his face while he’s rubbing his tentacles.

“We want you to give us your stupid ‘novel’ notebook.”

Koro-sensei understands what they’re after. “Why should I? First, I’m doing this for your own good. You all need love right now. Love scandal it is. Where will your youth be if there’s no love gossip?”

“WE DON’T CARE.” The whole class shouts at him.

“Second, if I don’t give it to you, what will you do anyway? You can’t get it from me that easily.”

“You’re surely underestimating us right there, Teach. That’s why we want to make it a deal.” Karma says while smirking evilly.

“Yes. The deal is that you give us the notebook while we give you back the AC project. It’s a win-win for both sides, right?” Isogai starts explaining.

“The AC project?” Koro-sensei looks deadpanned at him.

“It was the one-hour video of you doing all kinds of creepy stuff. You watched it during the summer break, now you remember?”

“You still keep it? Why? Why are you doing this to your lovely innocent teacher?” Koro-sensei starts panicking while chewing his tentacles. 

“And if you don’t accept the deal, then we have no choice but to report this to the Principle. We’ll send it to him later. Those creepy things can’t be accepted in an educational environment.”

“Oi ya, oi ya. I don’t know how the Principle will react to this. Cutting salary? Or maybe a Walking Paper?” Karma continues with his sadistic tone.

“Wait, what? T-this’s not a deal. It’s called blackmailing.”

“Let’s get straight to the point. This time, you have to play by our rules.” Terasaka points his finger towards Koro-sensei.

“You have 3 seconds, Teach.”

Koro-sensei’s now sweating heavily. “1… 2… 3… So that’s your decision. Very well.” Karma stands up and calmly walks towards the door. Right when he’s about to open the door, a yellow tentacle quickly pulls the red-hair boy back to his seat.

“Fine. I accept the deal.” 

“That’s better. So where is it?”

“Here.” Koro-sensei gives them the notebook. However, inside his mind, he’s still thinking of a way to get it back as soon as possible.

“Thank you, sir.”

Koro-sensei still thinks about what to do, but he’s then interrupted by Karma who just pulls out a lighter out of nowhere. “K-Karma, w-where did you get that lighter?”

“It looks like someone forgot to lock the lab door.”

“Eeeeeeek… H-how could I forget? Am I already that old? No. No. No.” Koro-sensei keeps muttering to himself. Then, he suddenly realizes something bad is about to happen. He quickly turns around to see that the notebook is already in Karma’s hand. “Um, Karma. What’re you going to do with that? Please don’t tell me that you…”

“That’s right, Teach. Since this is your hard work, I want to give it the most wonderful way to bye-bye this world.”

“Wait. It’s not part of the deal. You didn’t say anything about destroying it!”

“Since you agreed to give it to us, it's already in our possession. And we have the right to do whatever we want with it.” Karma keeps saying and grinning at Koro-sensei while everyone in the class can see his devil horns growing out of his head.

“No. You’re tormenting me, you’re tormenting me. Please, noo...o...o.” Koro-sensei cries out loud, feeling impotent despite his superhuman power while seeing his novel burned into the ash. “My life’s finest work.” Koro-sensei is now falling to the ground.

“Now that's done. We get to the next part.”

“There’s more?” His voice is now quickly faded.

“We didn’t say anything about the deal having only one part, did we? Anyway, that was only one part of a deal. The other one is that you won’t be allowed to stalk us or write another ‘novel.’ You don’t want to break the deal, right? Everyone in this room has a copy of that video, just for you know, so don’t try to do stupid things, ok? That’s the final call.” Okano makes the final voice.

“I’m dead. I’m officially dead.” Despite now being so desperate that he won’t be able to move, the whole class doesn’t make any assassination attempts because they’re already satisfied with what they did and got a moment ago.

For the rest of the day, Koro-sensei has been in the corner with his tentacles covering his face and crying. The classroom is now flooded with tears. Later, the whole class has to stay to clean up the mess that their teacher made this afternoon before they depart.

Nagisa and Kayano decide to walk home together today.

“Today was very fun, right Nagisa?” Kayano turns around, happily smiles at him while tilting her head almost touching Nagisa’s shoulder.

His cheeks are slightly pink. He quickly turns away to avoid looking at her. “Yeah, it was an interesting day after all.” He says while scratching his head.

Kayano really loves seeing him like this. She then realizes that she’s being very close to him for more than a minute and her face is now completely red. She immediately pulls herself back and walks beside him. “Sor-ry.” She quietly mutters to herself. However, Nagisa still can hear that, feeling very embarrassed. “Um, t-that’s fine. Don’t worry.” Then, the walk towards their homes just becomes like the one in the morning, the awkward silence between them.

They reach Nagisa’s home first. “I can walk you home first, um, if you don’t mind?” Nagisa’s voice is down when he’s saying the last part. His eyes keep gazing at her, waiting for her answer.

Kayano’s blushing when she hears that. She really loves him walking her home. She feels joys and happiness filling her heart, but she can’t simply accept it like that. “But we’re already at your house. I don’t want to make trouble for you. I can walk home myself.” She runs past Nagisa, turning her head back to smile and say goodbye.

Nagisa feels a little bit disappointed inside. Little did Kaede herself know that he also has feelings towards her.

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

When I get home, I quickly take a shower, enjoy dinner, and prepare all the stuff for school tomorrow. After finishing all the work as usual, I immediately swallow a sleeping pill without a second thought and get into bed. While waiting for the effect of the drug, I try not to be tense about the surroundings. Looking closely, I don’t feel any chills or anyone watching tonight. That’s weird. Suddenly, my vision slowly becomes dark. The drug now starts taking effect. That was fast. I hope I will have a good, nice sleep to...ni...ght...

**_???’s POV_ **

That’s interesting to hear that he went to a pharmacy store to buy something. Drugs? What kinds of drugs? Is he sick? After thinking for a while, I then call back one of the men.

“I want to make sure of one important thing. Are you certain that you guys aren’t being suspected?”

“I’m pretty sure that we didn’t raise any suspicions in anyone.” 

A natural talent like him can have a hunch of what’s happening. He could have detected, or at least, had some suspicions about his surroundings. If so, that could put him on guard. In that case, stress is definitely inevitable. That means he would purchase some pills that could make him less stress and ease him at night.

“Anyway, from now on, just watch him carefully during the day. You guys don’t have to work overnight anymore. I don’t want to put him in too much stress.” That could ruin the perfection of his body for my experiment. I can’t afford it to happen.

“Yes Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks to anyone who is reading my first work! I'm really appreciated. Sorry for not having any notes on the Prologue part. Feel free to have any comments for adjustments. 
> 
> For the first few chapters of this fanfic, I want to make a few fillers about the life of class 3E in the last month of the year. I will incorporate some moments that will be important in the future plot. 
> 
> About the names that I use in this fanfic, it will be LastName FirstName like in Japanese. There will be moments that I call someone LastName and change to FirstName or vice versa, just like Kayano and Kaede in this chapter (I did it like that to make it feel more "natural" for Nagisa, at this moment anyway).
> 
> I'm trying to get a chapter per week, but I think it's a little bit difficult because I still have school work and I dedicate myself to make a decent chapter before uploading. I'll try my best.
> 
> Anyway, stay safe! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Honest Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Here is the new chapter. It's a little bit longer than the first two. Hope you enjoy it!

**_Third POV_ **

What’s in front of his eyes is so terrified that he wishes this would be only a dream. Someone has to wake him up right now or he will go insane. A black tentacle just speared through Kayano’s slim body. 

“No Kayano. No. NO. NO.” He desperately screams at the lying green-hair girl, feeling hopeless. He tries to run to her but his hand is grabbed by Karma, stopping him from running away. “Let me go. I have to see her.” His bloodlust is now going full out, much more intense than what he had released when he faced Takaoka. The sudden bloodlust catches Karma up guard, causing him to pull his hand back. 

He then quickly runs to her, kneeling down at her body with a hole in her stomach. He wraps his hands around her body, hugging her as his tears wet her shoulder. “DON’T LEAVE ME. KAYANO. NOOOOO.” Then, everything around him turns black.

He suddenly opens his eyes, breathing heavily, then quickly looks around to see what’s happening. His face is now still sweating. His eyes are still wet and he can feel his tears running down on his face. ‘ _ What was that about? Was it a nightmare? But why did it feel so real? _ ’ He still can’t get his mind out of what he just saw a moment ago in his nightmare. He feels a little bit relieved that it was only a dream, but the uneasiness is still growing inside him.

He then turns around to see the capped bottle that contains the sleeping pills he bought yesterday. ‘ _ Or maybe the effect of the drug was just too strong for me. _ ’ It is true that it has been a long time since he got a long sleep. Physically, he feels definitely better, but deep inside, he still feels horrified, tense, and afraid. He hasn’t been so afraid like that before, even when he was facing the psycho Takaoka or the Reaper. He hasn’t been hesitating to lose his life for others. 

But now, the terror of seeing what happened in front of his eyes, the scene of his love being taken away from him while he feels so useless for doing nothing to protect her, is now eating up his mind. It wasn’t a good sleep at all. He wishes he didn’t sleep so that he wouldn’t get that nightmare sticking to his mind. If he were to choose between having little sleep while becoming physically weaker and having more sleep but with that kind of nightmare, then he would rather go for the former option.

Then, he realizes one more peculiar thing in his nightmare. ‘ _ Why would there be a black tentacle? Another tentacle user? _ ’ Immediately, the scene of Kayano lying dead once again takes over his thoughts. His hands grab his head, shaking heavily, trying to get that horrifying image out of his mind.

He’s still sitting on his bed, trying to calm his mind down. It isn’t until more than 30 minutes later that he can at least relax the tension and decide to get out of bed and get ready for school. He just hopes for the best that whatever he saw in his nightmare will never happen.

**_Karma’s POV_ **

Ok, I need to make some fun for my life right now. It has become a little bit boring because there has been fewer assassination attempts ever since we discovered that Korosensei has a very little chance of exploding. While I’m thinking about it, I open the fridge and counters in the kitchen to look for some food for breakfast. I scan around the area, and then I suddenly see a very interesting thing. 

After giving some thoughts about the thing in front of my eyes, I come up with a magnificent plan and I know on whom I will use it. A little revenge for almost choking me nearly to death during the last fight. Today’s going to be marvelous. 

I put the thing into my bag and start walking to school. When I see Nakamura arriving, I immediately walk to her and talk about my plan. I need her for my plan anyway.

“So, what do you think? It’s a good plan, isn’t it?”

“You’re definitely a genius when it comes to these kinds of things.” As she says, she grins at me. 

“What do I say? I’m a genius in everything. Probably.”

“But how did you even get the thing anyway? I mean, is it, I would say, illegal to have that thing with you right now?” She looks at me curiously.

“Oh, I got this from my dad. Don’t worry. He doesn’t and won’t know about this. My folks are enjoying their trips in London right now. Anyway, it’s just a prank. No harm is done.”

“Ok, then let’s just wait until lunch to execute it.” We laugh slyly at the same time. It’s always amazing when there’s someone who is on the same page with me when talking about pranks.

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

When I open the classroom door, I see Karma and Nakamura standing next to each other and laughing evilly. Ah man, why do I always feel that something bad is about to happen when I see those evil horns growing out of their heads? Let just hope that I will not be a victim of their prank or whatever it is this time. With what happened this morning, I’m just not in the mood to be played by those guys right now. 

I let out a long sigh, walk towards my seat, and sit down. I look at the writing on the board, saying “26 Days Until Koro-sensei’s Dead-line.” Time surely flies so fast. It’s not even a full month left. 

After a few minutes, the bell rings and Korosensei walks into the classroom, and soon the first period begins.

**_Rio’s POV_ **

The bell rings. Finally, it’s lunch time. It’s time to execute the plan. Since Nagisa is now alone in his seat, not joining any group yet, it will make my part be much easier. I see him taking out his lunchbox and putting his water bottle on his desk. So, I walk to his seat and whisper to his ears.

“Hey, Nagisa. Do you mind? I have something to talk to you privately.”

He looks at me with a confused face. “Um… Ok. Where do you want to go?”

“How about going to the schoolyard on the back? I don’t think anyone will come there to have lunch right now.” I let him turn around to see the whole class having fun times talking with each other in their own group while enjoying their lunch.

“Ok. Let’s go then.” He says while grabbing his lunchbox and his bottle of water. Part 1 of the plan is now complete.

**_Karma’s POV_ **

As I soon see them leaving the room, I know that the first part of the plan was a success. I guess it’s now my turn then. I wait for about a minute or two and decide to follow them. I grab my bottle, pretending to go for a water refill, and leave the room.

When I finally get myself to the backyard, I only see their lunch boxes and bottles leaving on the steps. I have to say that Nakamura is also a pretty decent actress with all the acts she’s doing right now. Well done, my partner in crime!

Ok, back to the main subject. I just need to quickly dump all the water out of his bottle and refill it with the alcohol that I have with me right now. He will never figure out that his bottle is full of alcohol because during the science class, which was two periods before lunch, I asked Okuda-chan to secretly make a chemical that eliminates the uniquely heavy odor of alcohol without changing the effect of alcohol. It’s clear and has no odor, just like normal water. Perfect.

“Hey…”

**_Kaede’s POV_ **

Hum, what was Nakaruma whispering to him? What are they trying to say to each other that they need to go out to the backyard? It’s annoying that I don’t know a clue what they’re doing. But why do I have to bother about that anyway? Am I feeling jealous? Ok, maybe she just needs him for something. I don’t have to be tense about this, it’s just a normal conversation between two friends.

As I’m still thinking about the situation, I see Karma standing up from his seat and walking out of the room with a bottle in his left hand. It’s very suspicious when it comes to Nakamura and a certain red-hair devil. With that in mind, I ignore what I just thought previously and decide to follow him to see what he’s doing. 

As I stand behind the door that leads to the backyard, I see him running towards the place where Nakamura and Nagisa just left their food. Where did they go anyway? Why did they leave their lunch on the steps? While I’m thinking about it, he quickly picks up Nagisa’s water bottle and pours all the liquid out of it. He then refills the bottle with some unknown clear liquid. Now that’s just way too suspicious. Obviously, Nakamura and Karma are working together on this prank. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen. So, I quickly run towards Karma to stop their stupid prank or whatever that they’re trying to do to Nagisa.

“Hey, what’re you doing here? And what’s that thing that you put into Nagisa’s bottle? It’s better not to be any of your stupid pranks.” I point my finger at him as I angrily warn him.

I can see that Karma is a little bit surprised at my sudden appearance. Yeah, that’s right, you’re busted. He then quickly gets himself back to normal. “Oi, relax, Kayano-chan. Just a small prank. Don’t worry too much about your little prince. He’ll be fine.”

I blush when I hear that. Why does he keep teasing me like that?

“Don’t try to ignore my questions. What’s the liquid that you just poured into the bottle?”

“Just some alcohol I accidentally found in one of my kitchen counters.” 

“WHAT? You put alcohol into his bottle? Are you out of your mind? He can’t drink those kinds of things. POUR THEM OUT QUICKLY.”

“Chill.” He calmly responds while walking towards me. He then put his hand over my shoulder while grinning at me. I can feel that he’s about to pull out his trick to deceive me again. “And also, isn’t he too dense? I must say that he’s even denser than Karasuma-sensei. Call him Da Densest of Da Dense. Also, his low self-esteem is too much to break through. He doesn’t think any girl would love him, did I say that to you just a few days ago? So, a little push won’t do any harm, right? You also want to do it, don’t you, Forever Flat?”

“Hey, who do you think you are, calling me by that stupid codename? I’M NOT FLAT.” I angrily shout at him.

“Ok, ok. Anyway, don’t you want to know what he thinks of you? He’ll definitely spill out if you ask him. The words from a drunk are always the truth. This is a one-time-in-life opportunity. You don’t want to miss it, do you?” He says as he departs from me and returns to his stand in front of me just like a moment ago, still smiling, the evil kind of smile I would say.

“But, buttttt…” I truly want to know more about his true feelings, but this makes me feel so wrong when trying to force him to talk as he will have no control over his actions whatsoever. I don’t know why, but now the Akari inside me is trying to take control of my mind. 

“If you don’t want that, then I think I’ll go bac…”

“Wait. Ok, I let you do this, but only for one condition.” He’s about to turn around to take his leave but then interrupted by my words. I look straight at his eyes. “You have to promise that you’ll never do this kind of prank on Nagisa again. Deal?”

“Great. I have no choice but to accept then. I’ll call it a deal.”

“Ok, I’ll pretend I know nothing and let you get off the hook only this one time.” Akari, you’d better hope that Nagisa’s going to be fine this time or you’re not allowed to have any puddings for a month. Or maybe a week I guess. 

Then, I walk back to the door where I was just a moment ago to observe the situation. Karma also follows and stands behind me. I’m too nervous to see what's about to happen. About 5 minutes later, I notice Nagisa and Nakamura coming out of the woods, with sweats all over their faces while panting heavily. They stop at where they left their food. What were they doing in the woods anyway?

“I’ve already made two runs around the mountain, but I couldn’t find it anywhere. Did you find anything?” Nagisa says to Nakamura while wiping the sweats on his face. Although it’s about 10 meters from here to where they’re standing, I still can hear them clearly.

Nakamura shakes her head. “No.” She shows some sadness on her face. I must say that her acting is quite something. “But anyway, thanks for your efforts. I’m very appreciated.” She puts back a smile on her face. 

“Don’t worry. I hope you can find it later.” Nagisa responds to her change in emotions, trying to comfort her. Good job of you right there, Nakamura-san.

She then sits down on one of the steps and goes for her drink. “Now is the moment of truth.” I turn to the source of the voice and frown at him. “You’d better know what you’re doing.” I say to him and quickly turn back to the scene. Then, Nagisa also grabs his bottle and it’s almost like he drinks half of the liquid in the bottle in one turn. 

“Huh, why am I feeling so dizzy right now? It’s like the world is spinning around me.” 

I can see that he is now very dazed and his face is very red right now. His legs are shaking and he can’t even stand up himself. Oh, crap. This is probably a bad idea after all. I hate you, Akari. Why did you accept the deal of a devil in the first place anyway? Nagisa then quickly falls to the ground with his face looking at the sky. 

Oh, no. I quickly run to him to see if he hurts.

“Nagisa, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Kayano?” He smiles at me. “I’m fine. Just get dizzy a little bit. *hiccup*”

“Oi ya, oi ya. What do we have here?” I can hear Karma’s and Nakamura’s laugh right now. 

“Really guys? Don’t you see how bad he is right now?”

“You know what, I think it’s better to bring him to the classroom since it’s almost the end of the lunch break. Maybe it’s even much more enjoyable when he’s in the class.” Nakamura gives a comment, but I can see that she’s trying her best not to laugh out loud.

Karma nods at Nakamura’s idea and grabs Nagisa’s hand. “Let me carry him to the class.”

**_Third POV_ **

A few minutes later, Karma leads Nagisa, with Nagisa’s right arm over his shoulder, to the classroom with Nakamura and Kayano following behind to make sure that Nagisa doesn’t slip from Karma. When they open the door, all the tables and chairs have already been moved for the Home Ec period. The whole class turns to look at them curiously. 

Then Nagisa let himself away from Karma, staggering his way to Koro-sensei. The three look confused, or more accurately they were surprised at how he didn’t even stand up himself a moment ago and now he’s just walking on his feet as it’s nothing happened to him.

“Nagisa-kun?” Koro-sensei looks confused at his student’s action.

“Sensei. I just want you to know that I’m very happy you can survive without exploding. I hope you still live through March to watch us graduate. *hiccup* I will be deeply depressed *hiccup* if you really die.” Tears come out of his eyes. “Just for you know that I really respect and admire you so much that you’d better not die, at least for my sake. You promise?”

Hearing that, Koro-sensei just stands there, unable to process what just happened. He doesn’t know how to respond to what Nagisa just said. Even the whole class is struck with silence, feeling like Nagisa’s words piercing through everyone’s heart. They all have the same feeling but they don’t want to talk about that, or rather, deny that feeling. More importantly right now, they don’t even understand what happened to him that makes him so open about his feelings. They realize that something is off until they land their eyes at the pair of red-hair and blonde standing right at the door. 

After a few seconds of looking at the blue-hair boy who is still having his tears running down on his cheeks, Koro-sensei decides to break the silence, putting a tentacle on the blue hair. “Ok, Sensei promise I will try my best to survive so you don’t have to worry about that. Now you should try to get some rest as I can see that you are now drunk badly.”

“I’M NOT DRUNK. *hiccup* How is that even possible? I have *hiccup* never drunk any alcohol before.”

Koro-sensei then turns to look at the class. The whole class looks nervous, avoiding his look because they don’t want to get into some unknown troubles with this side of Nagisa. During this moment, the three who are standing at the door decide to silently walk into the room, pretending to know nothing, and get ready for the class.

Nagisa then looks around the room to see food everywhere. And like that, he just remembers something. “I’m hungry. Where’s my lunchbox? Do any of you guys see where it goes?” 

Then he turns to see Kayano who just finished wearing her pink apron. “Kayano, you look cute in your apron.” He smiles at her and just spills out the compliment as if it is nothing. Hearing that, Kayano’s face is now red like a tomato. 

Everyone in class starts giggling at the pair while Karma and Nakamura are holding their phones out to record the scene so that they can use it for future teases. 

“See, my plan always works. Don’t you agree, Kayano-chan?”

On the other side of the room, Koro-sensei is now turning to pink. ‘ _ Ah, finally, some developments. _ ’ He really wishes that he has his notebook with him right now, but because of what happened yesterday, he feels a little bit of disappointment. No, it was too much of a disappointment. ‘ _ What a disgrace. Unbelievable. _ ’ He still thinks about that awful day while crying internally. 

Seeing that the whole class is looking at her, Kayano just wants to quickly dig a hole in the ground and hide herself away from embarrassment.

“Have you guys decided when you’re married?” Karma smirks at the pair while Koro-sensei feels excited at the scene and gives his unique laugh. “Nurufufufufu.”

Kayano can feel that the burning within her head is now at climax and almost cries. “YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST.” While Kayano’s still struggling to find a way to get out of the situation, Nagisa just has a confusing look on his face. 

Nagisa ignores the whole situation and continues with his topic.

“Kayano, I’m still hungry. Can you make me some sushi?” 

“Huh, why me?” She tries to get herself back to normal while responding to him.

“Because I like your cooking.” He continues smiling at her. To her, it’s a genuine smile that fills her empty heart.

However, Kayano is confused at his words because she has never cooked anything for him, except the chocolate that she made a few days ago. ‘ _ So does it means that he really likes the chocolate? _ ’ 

“But I don’t have enough ingredients to make sushi for you.”

“Hum, then make whatever you’re doing right now.”

Kayano sighs and decides to make some food for him, ignoring whatever the whole class is doing. At least eating something will help reduce the effect of alcohol. “Ok, I’ll make some food really fast. Just wait for me.”

“Um.” Nagisa nods, showing his happy face. Kayano just quickly turns around to avoid looking at his face before more awkward moments grow again. While waiting for Kayano’s food, he looks around and decides to taste some other foods since he’s so hungry right now. For him, it’s just an appetizer before eating the main dish made by Kayano. He walks to Terasaka’s table and quickly tastes his cooking without Terasaka knowing what happened.

“Hey Terasaka, isn’t your soup *hiccup* too salty? I wonder why you even *hiccup* got a full point on Home Ec.” 

“Why you little…” Terasaka angrily responds to him, clenching his right hand into a fist and holding it in front of his face.

Nagisa just ignores him and turns to Yoshida’s cooking. “Yours is way too sweet, Yoshida-san.”

Yoshida looks dumbfounded. “Impossible. I don’t think I put much sugar into it…”

“Okajima, yours doesn’t have any taste.” Hearing that, Okajima just knees to the ground. “Why are you so rude right now?”

Now the class begins to feel annoyed at the drunk Nagisa.

“Can anyone in the class go talk to him and calm him down, please?” Isogai lets out a sigh while looking at Nagisa who is still tasting everyone’s food and giving his complaints all over the place.

Nagisa is now in front of the two devils of the class, looking at them curiously. “Hey Karma, Nakamura. Why are you guys not in your aprons?” Then he looks back at himself. “Why am I not in my apron? Where is my apron anyway?” He runs around the room to find his apron until he accidentally slips and falls to the ground. “Owww.” And like that, he feels like he wants to take some naps. He tries to keep his eyes up but he fails, having no more energy to do anything else.

Karma keeps laughing while still recording the whole scene. ‘ _ This is way too hilarious. _ ’ 

“I don’t think anyone in here has the ability to calm him down though, except one certain person.” Nakamura says while scanning around the class, finally stopping her eyes at that person.

“Yeah, how about Kayano? It seems like Nagisa has been only focusing on you the whole time. And now he’s down, so you don’t have to make any food for him right? You have all the free time to talk to him, don’t you?” Karma also quickly grins at Kayano. 

Hearing those words, Koro-sensei quickly exchanges looks with Karma and Nakamura and realizes what they were trying to do. Koro-sensei tries his best not to express any feelings on his face, being neutral as mostly as he can, and speaks out his words.

“Sensei agree with what Karma just said. Can you talk him down and help walk him to the infirmary room to let him have some rest, Kayano?” 

Kayano is now dumbfounded, frowning at the three devils. ‘ _ Why are they so good at these kinds of things? Just like they’re talking telepathically. Unbelievable. _ ’ Thinking that there’s no way she can get out of this mess, she has to accept the request. She kneels down to let Nagisa’s right hand over her shoulder and stands up, leading him to the door. Once they leave the room, the whole class slowly turns their gaze at the two pranksters. 

“WHAT THE HELL, KARMA? And you too, Nakamura?” The whole class shouts at the two. The room now fills with shouting, anger, and complaints until they let go of the situation and get back to their lesson ten minutes later.

Meanwhile, Kayano helps him walk to the infirmary room for him to rest, and she has to admit that she’s doing a pretty good job because Nagisa isn’t heavy at all. She can feel that he’s already tired. She keeps looking at him, ‘ _ You look so adorable, you know that Nagisa. _ ’ When she helps him lay down on the bed, Nagisa slightly opens his eyes to see a familiar greenette is turning her back to make her depart. Somehow, he remembers the nightmare he just had last night, then he quickly grabs her hand firmly as not to let her go.

“Kayano, don’t leave me again. Please, please.” His voice is slowly fading as he tries to finish his words.

Kayano feels a sudden force pulling her hand back with words coming from the boy who was just laying on the bed a moment ago. She then turns her head back to see the boy now has some tears running down on his cheeks. She takes her seat on the bed next to him. “Silly, I’m not going to leave you. I’ll always be there for you, so don’t worry. Now just get your back down and have some rest.” Kayano smiles at him, helps him wipe his tears, and tries to calm him down. She decides to have a small talk to ease him a little bit. 

“Say Nagisa, d-did you enjoy the chocolate I-um made for you?” She flusters a little bit. It’s too embarrassing for her to ask a question like that in front of him.

“Huh? Ah, it was amazing. I really like it. Thank you very much.” He answers smoothly and genuinely smiles at her. Kayano can feel her head start burning right now. ‘ _ Why does he keep doing that? He looks so cute right now. _ ’ 

“Ah, I finally said my thanks properly.” He mutters to himself the last part, but she still can hear that. Then, she notices tears again coming out from his eyes.

“What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?” She really worries if he hurts or feels something bad inside.

“No, no.” He then returns to put his genuine smile again on his face, trying to wipe out his tears. “I’m just so happy that you’re the first girl that I received chocolate from. I wish I could get it every year, only from you.”

Her face once again burns red. She can feel that her heart has already melted from seeing his smile and hearing his words. Despite that, she again helps him lay his back down on the bed.

Seeing her sitting next to him, he feels relieved and slowly closes his eyes for some rest.

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

When I open my eyes, I see the bright light on the wooden ceiling. Where am I? Ah, why am I feeling so dizzy right now? I shake my head for a moment, trying to ease the dizziness. I look around and try to understand what happened to me. So, I’m now in the infirmary room. But why am I here though? Did I feel sick or something? 

Let me see, the last thing I remember is that I went into the woods with Nakamura-san to help her find her bracelet. I knew something was off because I’ve never seen her wearing one before.

_ “Nagisa, can you help me find my bracelet? I think I lost it during the PE class this morning while we were chasing Karasuma-sensei.” _

_ “Huh? I don’t know that you wear a bracelet. I’ve never seen one on either of your hands before.” _

_ “Um, that’s because it’s very valuable to me, so I don’t want it to be scratched. So, I always have it in my pocket. But now, I can’t find it anywhere.” She looks so nervous. Maybe I was a little bit too cautious then. _

Still, I decided to help her find her bracelet. After two quick searches around the mountain for about 15 minutes, we returned to our spot with empty hands. I did drink some water before my memory became a little blurred from that moment. Hum, why was it though? I just can’t think of any reason for that.

Then I hear the sound of the door open. I turn to see Kayano walking into the room. “How are you right now? Are you feeling any better?”

“I still feel a little bit dazed. Something happened to me?”

“Um, you were drunk. And it was my fault.” She answered weakly while keeping her head down.

“Huh, why was it your fault? I thought it was Nakamura who did this.” She would be obviously the number-one suspect based on what I remember before I passed out. 

“I knew Karma and Nakamura planned to put a prank on you, but I couldn’t prevent them from doing it.”

Karma too? I knew it, something was off from the moment I saw them laughing together, but I didn’t expect it to happen like this. Damn it, those devil friends of mine. Why do I even have them as my friends anyway?

“How did they even get me drunk anyway?” I’m still confused a little bit, but then I just remember something more important that I should know. “Hold on, before that, I want to know one thing. D-d-did I do anything crazy? I don’t really remember anything I did when I was out.” 

“Um, nothing really. It was…” Then she tells me what I did.

**_Kaede’s POV_ **

I told him the whole thing, everything that he did except parts where he said some embarrassing, or emotional, things. Also, it happened when he was drunk anyway, it’s not like he was himself. Although it was annoying, I really love what happened today.

I have already promised myself that I would never let myself become a hindrance in his path of pursuing his life. Except, maybe, he actually loves me too and makes the first move, but that’s not going to happen, isn’t it?

**_Third POV_ **

Kayano just finishes recalling the day to Nagisa, not knowing that Karma’s still somewhere outside the room listening to what they’re talking. He just shakes his head slightly, showing some disappointment when she left out some important information. She even does not make any move to ask him more questions. “My plan is perfect, and then you just put it down at the end again.” Then he decides to leave the scene, letting the pair inside the room enjoy their time.

“So you feel any better now?” She just wants to reassure that he’s actually fine.

“Yeah, I guess. Let’s return to class.” He nods and gets ready to get out of bed. 

“Um, actually, it’s already ended. Everyone has gone home. That’s why I’m here to check on you.”

“Huh, it’s already ended?” He feels disappointed when he hears that.

Not even asking Nagisa whether he likes it or not, Kayano decides to walk him home today because she wants to make sure he reaches his home safely. However, he doesn’t want to make any trouble for her, so he just tries to walk side by side with her, pretending to be fine even though the dizziness inside him still hasn’t gone away.

“Thanks for helping me out today.” He says his thanks when they arrive at his home. 

“I don’t mind helping you at all. Just have some rest for the rest of today, promise?”

“Yes, I will. Again, thanks.”

“Um, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school then.” She slowly walks away from him until her shadow disappears in his eyes. 

He lets out a long sigh and tries his best to make his way to his apartment. When he’s in his home, he just quickly runs to his bed and falls onto it miserably. He’s happy, or rather, relieved that nothing happened when he was drunk, especially when he learned that he didn’t do any weird things to Kayano as he saw nothing bad happened to her and their current relationship.

Now that’s away from his mind, he slowly closes his eyes. However, he tries his best to stay awake as long as possible, remembering what happened during last night’s nightmare. Once again, he fails himself, and now he falls into his slumber.

**_???’s POV_ **

While I’m sitting in front of my desk, doing some final adjustments to my work before testing it on my new subject about a month or two from now, I suddenly get a call from Yanagisawa. That’s definitely a surprise for me to know that he’s the one calling me. Normally, it’s me who initializes the meetings between the two, either me calling or paying him a visit in person. It’s pretty weird, but I still answer the call anyway.

“Good evening to you, Yanagisawa-san. What is it that you just suddenly call me? It has something to do with the octopus, am I right?” Obviously, he’s now being obsessed with the tentacle thing and working on his revenge plan. No doubt he will ask something related to that. 

“Sharp as usual, nothing really changes.”

“What do I say? That’s who I am, so don’t judge me.” I soften my voice while trying to mock him.

“Anyway, I want to meet you at my lab this Sunday. Remember the deal you promised a while ago? Now is the time.” His tone just becomes serious. Can I have at least some fun though?

“Sure, why not? But which lab are you talking about?” Surely he has many labs to cover his activities.

“The most ‘secret’ one.” Oh ho. It should be very interesting then.

“Ok, but at least I should know what it is about in order to have some preparation. So, do you mind elaborating my empty brain for a moment of what you’re asking me to do?”

“Just get yourself here and you’ll know what to do. I’ll explain it later.”

Then he just abruptly hangs up the call. That was rude of you, Yanagisawa-san. But nevermind of that. I believe this Sunday will be a lot of fun hanging out with my old colleague. What will you have for me, my old friend, or my dear frenemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm trying my best to update the chapters regularly. However, for the next few chapters, I may slow down the update a little bit since the school work is now really pilling up.  
> As I said before, the first few chapters will be fillers but may contain moments that are important to future plots. It will be about four to five more chapters like this before going into the main course of the story.  
> Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Stay safe, and see you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Hanging Out Time Period 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if the 3E boys decided to hang out together? Also, a little accident happened that would change Nagisa's life from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**_Third POV_ **

After the little incident with the drunk Nagisa yesterday, it returns to be another normal school day as guns go off at the beginning of every period in the Old Campus located on the mountain. 

During the small break between the first and second periods, all the boys are all gathering around Itona’s desk when they notice Itona just got something out of his bag. The more they look at it, the more curious they are because based on the shape of it, they can guess that he’s making a drone.

“Whoa, what’re you doing over here, Itona?” Sugaya is the one who starts the conversation. 

“Is it a drone that I’m looking at?” Takebayashi follows Sugaya’s question while pushing his glasses up. 

“Yes, it’s a drone that I’m making specifically for assassinating Koro-sensei.” Itona explains in an unemotional tone. 

“Wait, what about your tank? Is it malfunctioning or something? The last time I saw, it was still fine, right?” Mimura asks him curiously when Itona finished his sentence. 

“Yup, it was and is still in good shape. The tank was a fine idea to assassinate him, but I believe it can be efficiently used only in the room like this.” Itona tries to be as detailed as possible to have them understand his intended purposes. “It’s very impractical to use it in the woods. The drone will be clearly more useful when it comes to outside areas, especially around this mountain where obstacles are everywhere. It’s much faster than the tank, and it’s easier to control to drive it in the woods. Of course, I’ll modify it so that it wouldn’t be just a regular fly-cam drone. It’ll have the ability to shoot BB pellets and some other necessary things that can be useful in assassination.”

“I see.” The boys nod in unison at his explanation. 

“So, if you don’t use the tank anymore, can I have it, please?” Okajima tries to show his best puppy face ever.

By the look of his face, Itona knows what he wants to use it for. He frowns at him. “No. It’s mine, and it’s not a toy for you to do perverted things.”

“Anyway, that drone of yours looks so cool.” Yoshida comments. The whole group now completely ignores Okajima who is still begging in hopelessness.

“Yeah, I agree with that. So, what do you want to call it?” Maehara asks out of curiosity.

“Last time, I named the tank ‘Itona I’. However, I want to make it a little bit different this time. Its purpose is to be used for Koro-sensei’s assassination, though I doubt it would be used for any other purposes, except emergencies. So, I guess I can go for the name ‘AC I’ after the ‘AC Project’.”

The whole group also nods at this idea, showing agreement.

Looking at how excited they are now, Isogai feels grateful. He wants to have more of this kind of moment before they start to part away in less than a month. 

“Hey guys, do you want to do something fun together this weekend?” Isogai decides to change the subject. “I mean, we should try to find something interesting to do together since it’s almost the end of the year.”

The group looks confused at first but then understands what Isogai tries to say.

“I have an idea. We can go to the school field to play baseball. It’s already spring, and the weather starts getting warmer, so it wouldn’t be too bad. It’s been a while since I haven’t played, so it would be very interesting.” Sugino goes for the first shot.

“I don’t mind that. However, I think we had enough baseball this year.” Chiba shares his thoughts to the group. Some of the boys just shiver while recalling back to the time when they faced the Baseball Club being manipulated by the Principle. The match, even if it was only an exhibition match, was way too stressful, a thousand times more stressful than the actual tournament match. They all just let out a long sigh while remembering the scene.

“My bad.” Sugino apologizes sheepishly.

“If you guys don’t mind, we can go fishing.” 

The group of boys surprisingly turn to look at the one who just made the suggestion. It was from the most sadistic person in the world that they have ever known.

“Huh, fishing? I don’t know that you enjoy a very relaxing way of entertainment there, Karma.”

“But isn’t it better to go fishing in summer? It’s still spring right now.”

“No, no. That’s not what I meant at all. Normal fishing is way too boring for me.” He responds to the boys, waving his hand to explain his idea. “I’m talking about another kind of fishing which is much more interesting. 

Then he turns to Nagisa and Sugino. “Nagisa, Sugino, do you remember the type of fishing that I suggested a while back ago?”

Hearing that, both of them shiver, recalling the words of the red-hair devil a few months ago. Seeing this, the curiosity in the other boys grows and they really want to know what it is.

“What kind of fishing is it, Nagisa?”

“Um, I don’t think you guys are going to like that kind of fishing.” Nagisa looks at them nervously.

“Just tell us.”

“So basically, we go fishing, but it’s not catching normal fish in water. Instead, it’s, um…, high-school delinquents.” 

“Huh?” Some look confused at the idea, trying to imagine how it would be in their heads.

“But why would Karma call that fishing? Isn’t it straight out fighting?”

“Fight if you want. What I want to do is to use these two babies.” Karma responds while making a Koro-sensei’s face and pulling out wasabi in his left hand and mustard in his right hand. The whole group is very panicked at the scene. 

“But didn’t you say that delinquents are seasoned in summer?” Sugino asks him.

“Those delinquents in the summer are only amateurs, maybe only first-year students. The ones that we’re going to catch are last-year delinquents. Spring is all about graduation, not much stuff needed to study or anything important, so more delinquents are assured.” Karma says while rubbing his hands together.

The whole group takes some time to think about the idea.

“Anyway, we need someone to be the bait to lure out the delinquents.” Terasaka is the one to break the silence.

“Agree.” Most of the other boys also go for this idea.

“Huh? You guys are really in this? But why?” Nagisa is the first one to feel the surprise hitting him since this time, even Sugino also agrees to this.

“Yeah, I don’t think we should do this.” Isogai agrees with Nagisa even though he was the one who suggested doing something interesting.

“What’s the problem? We’ve already had a crazy final junior-high school year that other kids probably won’t have a chance to experience ever again.”

“Yeah, we took down class 3A, we faced the Reaper, we have a boob-obsessed perverted teacher. If there’s anything else that we want to do…”

“Then it should be beating the crap out of the high-school delinquents. We will show them that we junior high are not easy to be played with.” 

The boys make their turn to explain why they’re into this.

“Yup, it will also help other junior-high kids not get bullied by any of them in the future. Just like you guys back on the school trip.” Terasaka makes another reason to go for it. They turn to look at him sweetly, causing him to fluster. “What?”

“Ah, Terasaka-kun, you’ve changed so much.”

“Anyway, in the end, we’re basically doing the right thing.” Terasaka’s cheeks are a little bit red while saying this.

“Ho ho. I really like you guys’ enthusiasm. And also Nagisa, did I tell you that there is no need to worry if nobody knows what we’re doing, right?” Karma makes the final remark.

Nagisa feels like his jaw is almost dropping to the ground, looking dumbfounded at the whole group. ‘ _Unbelievable._ ’ Isogai sighs at the scene. ‘ _I guess I have to go with it then._ ’

“You guys are really getting influenced by Karma too much recently.” Nagisa has his face in his palm, looking disappointed. 

“Thanks for your compliment, Nagisa.”

“Then who will be the bait?”

After five seconds of silence, all the boys turn around to look at the blue-hair boy. Nagisa can see that all of them are looking at him in a very evil way.

“What? Don’t tell me that you guys…” Nagisa says nervously, afraid of what’s about to happen to him.

“Ah, yes Nagisa. You’re the most suitable one in all of us. No offense, but look at you! Everyone will think you’re the weakest one in our class.” Maehara says while putting his arm over Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Seriously? No. Why is it that I always have to be in the center of the mess that you guys make?” Nagisa just hopelessly tries to protest against the boys but still being ignored. Isogai also tries to put the idea down since the beginning, but it’s useless right now. ‘ _Sorry Nagisa. I can’t really do much to help you._ ’

“Then, let’s make a plan.”

Meanwhile, all the girls gather on the other side of the room, looking at the boys with surprise written all over their faces. They can see the boys’ eyes are like sparkling stars. 

“Wow, what are they planning that makes them so happy? It feels like they’re very united and determined this time.” Hara makes the first comment.

“Yeah, I just don’t know what’s going on right now.” 

“Let’s just hope that they don’t do any stupid things again.” Some of the girls laugh at Kataoka’s comment. Then she continues. “Girls, how about we do something interesting this weekend. We can’t lose to those boys. Any ideas?”

“Well, we can have a sleepover. It’ll be fun.” Nakamura says to the group. “This time, there will be no Bitch-sensei and that pervert octopus. We’ll have all night to spend together.” 

They remember the last time when they had a sleepover, more accurately it was just sleeping together in a room of a low-service motel. They thought they would enjoy the night, but then it was ruined by a certain yellow tentacle creature who loves making love gossips. 

“Yeah, I like that idea. And since it’s Friday, we can have a sleepover tonight, if you don’t mind. We don’t have school tomorrow anyway.” Yada suggests the time to the group.

“Sorry, but I have family things to do tonight. But I’m probably free tomorrow’s night.” Okano quickly responds.

“I’m fine with tomorrow’s night too. So how about tomorrow?” Kanzaki follows Okano’s comment.

“Ok, let’s go with that.”

“But whose house are we going to have a sleepover?” Okuda asks the whole group.

“How about mine?” Kayano raises her hand to get the attention of the girls and makes her suggestion. “I mean, I’m living alone right now, so no one will interrupt the fun. It is that if you really want to go to my house.”

“I second that.” Nakamura quickly agrees to Kayano.

“We all agree with that.”

“Then, let’s have a sleepover at Kayano’s house. How about 5 PM tomorrow? We can cook dinner together. You’re okay with that, Kayano?” Kataoka is the one who makes the final adjustment.

“Great idea. I’d love it.” Kayano reassures her friends.

“Thanks, Kayano.” Some of the girls hug the greenette.

“Let me prepare a list of curses.” Hazama says to the group as if it’s a normal thing.

“HAZAMA!!!” All the girls shout at her. “What? It’ll be fun. Trust me.”

“I don’t think it is.” Kayano answers sheepishly.

Back to the boys, they just finished their quick plan for tomorrow. 

“Let’s gather all the equipment that we’ll need for tomorrow. Everyone remembers your parts and what to do, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“This weekend is going to be so interesting. I can’t wait.” Karma says out loud.

‘ _Oh man. Why are they enjoying this?_ ’ Nagisa then looks back to the girls to see that Kayano’s having fun with them. ‘ _What are they talking about?_ ’ 

\------------------------------

Later, 5 minutes before the science class, Karma gets Okuda outside to ask her something.

“Hey Okuda, can I ask you a favor?”

“Um, yes, but why do we have to come out here? Is it something serious?” Okuda looks nervous and somewhat curious about why they have to be outside the classroom.

“Yes, it is.” Karma looks straight into her eyes, and he moves so that his face is pretty now close to hers, showing his seriousness. 

Okuda blushes really hard when she sees their faces almost touching and she can feel the intense atmosphere around them. ‘ _What is he doing? Is it that he’s going to do that? But buttttt… we’re not even a couple. Not that I mind much_.’

Karma then continues moving his body so that his face is next to her left ear.

“Can you make me about 5 bottles of chemicals that make someone paralyze temporarily, maybe about an hour or two?” He whispers into her ear.

“But what do you need it for?”

“Don’t worry. It’s for our tomorrow's plan.”

“Our? You mean the boys?”

“Yeah, but can you promise that you don’t say this to the girls and the teachers? We want to have a little fun, that’s all.”

“Um, Ok, I’ll do it. But you also promise me that you won’t do anything stupid to yourself, deal?”

Karma becomes a little stiff when he hears that. His cheeks are now a little bit red. “Deal.”

They were only whispering into each other’s ear during the whole conversation. Then he makes himself backward, away from Okuda.

“Anyway, thanks for your help yesterday and today. I really appreciate it.” ‘ _And thanks for worrying about me._ ’ He wants to say it out loud, but he decides to keep it inside.

“Um. You’re w-welcome.” She slightly nods at him. 

“Okuda, are you feeling good?” Karma worries when he sees that her face is very red and he can feel the heat coming from her head.

“Huh? Ah, I’m-m…fine.”

Then they make their way back to the classroom. 

\------------------------------

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

It’s already been two days since the last time I had that horrible nightmare. I still remember it, more accurately, I’ve been haunted by it. 

The night before, which was the day that I was drunk, I didn’t have any nightmare, and I’m very thankful for that. 

Last night, I hesitated, thinking whether I should continue with the sleeping pills or not, then I went against the idea of using it. At first, it was very hard to close my eyes as I had expected. After a little while, it was just like the day I first took the sleeping pill. No more feeling of being watched. I could feel the atmosphere became more relaxed, the kind of feeling that I missed for months. And, I didn’t have any nightmares last night.

Anyway, today’s going to be hell for me. That’s for sure. But since everyone was very happy about this and it’s been a while that we’re together like this, I then finally gave up my thoughts and willingly agreed, even though I still don’t think this is the right thing to do at all. 

It’s already 8:45. I think I should get going. Yesterday, we decided to meet up at the park near the Shining High School at 9:00. We chose that high school because it’s well-known for having delinquents causing troubles around the area.

While I’m thinking about the miserable future of me being tortured by their stupid entertainment, I bump into something and fall down on the ground. Ow, that’s hurt, at least only on the back. It feels like I bumped into someone rather than something since I don’t feel any pain in the forehead or anything. 

When I look up, I see a white-hair man in his twenties wearing black pants and a white plain T-shirt. There’s also somewhat beauty from what I observe from his face. He’s much taller than me, that’s for sure.

“I’m really sorry, Sir. I hope you’re fine. It was my fault for not focusing on where I’m walking. So sorry.” I sincerely say my sorry while bowing before the guy. I hope he wouldn’t be too mad about the little accident. 

“No problem, young man. You should pay more attention before it's too late to regret it.”

Huh? Pay more attention to what? Regret what? He’s very weird to say things like that for a man who looks kind of intelligent with the suit that he’s wearing. 

When I return back to my normal stand, I now notice that there’s something off with the way he’s looking at me. In some ways, I can feel that his dark-pupil eyes are pretty sharp. It feels like I’m his prey and he’s about to jump forward to eat me or something like that. 

While he’s walking past me, he still remains that look on me, the eyes fixated on his prey. I feel a chill along my spine, a kind of chill that I’ve never felt before, even stronger than what I felt when being watched. 

To the surrounding, that man may be a nice person, but the feeling that he’s giving to me right now is opposite to what he looks like outside. That man’s too suspicious to me. I must put my guard up against him if I meet him again. But let hope that I won’t actually see that guy again in the future.

When his present disappears in my eyes, I return back to reality. Nevermind of that. I’m already late. I need to run quickly to the park. When I arrive, I can see that everyone is already here. That means I’m the last one. Hope they don’t get too mad or worried about me.

“Hey guys, are you waiting for me? Sorry.”

\------------------------------

**_Third POV_ **

“Director Mushroom, what is the current situation?”

“Report. The three targets are now walking straight to the point. Over.”

“Copy that. Pseudo-Takaoka, Home Base, and Loofah, process to your parts.”

“On it.”

Right after that, the three boys move and now are in front of the group of delinquents. All of them are taller than the three boys, but not too much.

“Hello onii-chan.” Pseudo-Takaoka makes his move. “Can we have a moment of yours?” He says while smirking at the group.

“Hum, what do you kids want? You’d better have something good to say or else, you know the consequences.” The one in the middle responds in a deep tone, showing some intimidation.

“I think it’s very worth your time. So be patient and listen to what we’re saying.” Home Base comments.

“So we have a guy in our class who is very rich. We want to get him to spill out some of that money, but we don’t want to be caught by the others.” Pseudo-Takaoka casually says, then he looks straight at the one who’s in the middle of the group. “So can we ask you guys a favor? You know what to do, right?”

“Of course, we’ll split the money, 50-50. What do you say, a pretty good job?” Loofah adds.

The group looks at the three boys who are still smiling at them. The two on the sides nod at the situation, show agreement. The one in the middle takes some time to think and then open his mouth.

“Deal. So where’s he now?” He asks the group of boys.

“Good choice. Don’t worry. We already have him in that alley over there.” Pseudo-Takaoka answers and points his finger to a certain alley in front of them.

Then the group of high schoolers quickly walk to the alley. When they reach the destination, they see a blue-hair boy who nervously stands next to a garbage container. They smile at the scene. ‘ _This will be an easy money job._ ’ Then they slowly walk to the boy.

“Dating Sim Emo Character, prepare your shot. Hit the targets the moment you see them go for Gender.” What he’s about to shoot is a big ball containing paralyzing fumes made by Okuda yesterday.

“Picture-book Graduate, use your drone to distract long enough for Dating Sim Emo Character to have the shot.”

“Roger.”

“The rest, be ready in your position. When they’re down, quickly jump on them and tie them up.”

“Copy.” The rest of the boys have their positions around the alley, each having a rope or tape in their hands.

‘ _Thanks to Specs (LOL) that we have all the information of when there is no one around this area._ ’ Semi-senioritis says to himself while looking at the situation in the alley.

Everything has gone very smoothly. However, at the very next moment, they all know that their plan is ruined, partly anyway.

“Get all the money out and give it to me, or I’ll kill you.” The one standing in the middle of the group, most likely the leader, says loudly at the boy.

‘ _Oh shit._ ’ All the 3E boys shiver when they hear them saying that. They know what’s about to happen. ‘ _The keyword right on the first batch of fish. Really?!_ ’ They then look at the blue-hair boy nervously. ‘ _Here we go._ ’

The said boy’s eyes suddenly become dark. When he looks up, his eyes are those that want to kill someone.

The group of delinquents become nervous and can’t even stop shaking. “What-t-t are you doing?”

The boy loudly walks towards the group with a smile on his face. “Kill? You want to kill me huh?”

“Stop right there. Don’t get any closer.” The leader of the group nervously screams at the boy. He even gets a knife out of his jacket’s pocket and holds it against the blue-hair boy who still continues walking straight to them without any change in emotion.

The boy almost reaches the leader and then clenches his right hand into fist. The leader then changes his gaze to focus on the boy’s fist. However, what he doesn’t expect is that the boy moves both of his hands forward, suddenly loses his fist before the leader’s face, and makes his move. “Clap.”

The leader suddenly collapses on his knees with his mouth wide open, unable to understand what just happened. His knife is even dropped on the ground. The other two can’t even standstill. “Aniki?!” 

The boy still remains the same look. Then he quickly walks backward, staying as far away as he can.

Seeing that, Semi-senioritis gives his order. “Just shoot, Dating Sim Emo Character.”

“Ah, um.” Then, the area around the group of delinquents is covered in purple fumes. Now all of them fall to the ground.

All the other 3E boys quickly run to the scene and tie them up.

Semi-senioritis comes to the scene and grabs the blue-hair boy. “You’re supposed to be a bait, not a catcher. Remember?” 

“Um, sorry. Maybe I overreacted a little bit.” Nagisa answers sheepishly.

“A LITTLE BIT YOU SAID?!” All the other boys scream at him.

After they finish tying them up, the work left is just for the red-hair boy to do whatever he wants with those hot pepper spray and things like that. The rest of them just whisper and leave the scene for a moment because they don’t want to see those terrible torments. 

And just like that, they catch another four batches of fish for the rest of the day before the sunset. But for those four batches, all things went smoothly according to their original plan, which means the plan without Nagisa snapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. As I had said, I'm having a lot of school work during this period of time. But anyway, I'll definitely have the next chapter updated within the next two weeks.  
> Also, a little about the next chapter, which I think everyone would already figure out what it's about: the girls' hanging out. But I'll make sure that it won't be simple.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! See you guys in the next chapter.


	5. Hanging Out Time Period 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for the late update. This chapter is a little bit too long, so I have to divide it into 2 smaller chapters. It doesn't mean that the next small chapter will be updated soon since I still haven't finished it. I just want to upload this one first.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Third POV_ **

While the 3E boys are enjoying their time catching the “fish,” a certain greenette feels very exhausted. Kaede has been cleaning her apartment since the early morning, and now it’s already 3 PM and she’s still having trouble with cleaning up for the girls’ sleepover. ‘ _ What a mess! I wish I was being more well-ordered, just like him _ .’ She lets out a long sigh while continuing with her work in the living room, the last room she has to clean.

It isn’t one and a half hours later that she finally finishes her work. For the remaining time, she quickly takes a shower and then gets herself lying on the couch in the living room waiting for the girls to come.

About 5 PM, there’s a bell ringing at the door. She quickly gets herself up and runs to open the door.

“Heyyy…” As she greets the girls who are wearing their casual clothes and each having a backpack behind, she notices their hands are holding some plastic bags. “Um, what are you guys having there?” She says while pointing her finger at their hands.

“Oh, these?! Didn’t we decide to cook dinner at your house yesterday?! So, we basically went out together to buy some stuff for cooking before we got here.” Hara happily answers.

“But you don’t have to do this, you know.” Kayano softly says while waving her hands at the girls.

“No Kayano. We’re already using your place. We don’t want to make more trouble for you, so at least, let us do our parts.” Kataoka raises her voice a little bit, trying to show her determination at the issue.

“Yeah, and who knows if there are only puddings in your fridge and nothing else.” Nakamura quickly makes a comment out of nowhere while some other girls giggle at her, trying not to laugh out loud.

“Hehe.” Kayano nervously laughs at that comment. ‘ _ Oh crap. They got me there. _ ’ She thinks to herself. Leaving that behind, she continues. “Anyway, if that makes you guys feel more comfortable, then let just go with it. Come in, guys.”

“Thanks, Kayano/Kaede-chan.” All the other girls shout at the green-hair girl. When they get past the door, their eyes widen at the inside of Kayano’s apartment. “WOW. You get a big apartment here.”

“Yeah. It’s a little bit lonely in here.” Kayano lowers her voice while looking down at the floor. She’s trying not to show her sadness, but every time when she thinks about her sister, she just can’t hold herself together. Seeing the girl like that, the other girls understand what she meant.

“Don’t worry, Kaede-chan. You still have us, right?! We’re always here for you.” Okuda quickly hugs Kayano from behind, trying to comfort her. The other girls also nod at her, showing their supports.

Kayano happily looks at them. “Thanks, guys.” She now put back a genuine smile on her face. ‘ _They’re right. I still have them as my family. Don’t have to feel lonely anymore, Akari._ ’ She gets herself back together and continues. “Anyway, feel free for the rest of the day as if it’s your home.” The girls smile at Kayano, showing that they like this part of Kayano more than that of a few minutes ago.

Now the girls quickly take a quick look at Kayano’s apartment. They really enjoy the living space that Kayano’s having right now.

Then, all of them get themselves into the kitchen, preparing to make dinner with all the ingredients that they had just bought at a nearby local store before arriving here. Some of them go for the fridge to get some sauces. When they open the fridge, they are struck with surprises. 

“Kaede-chan, really though?! I thought that it was just a joke, but now I deeply regret it.” Kurahashi is just dumbfounded by the scene in front of her eyes.

“Why not? I like puddings.” Kayano puffs her cheeks while crossing her arms, trying to make her argument.

“Just how many puddings do you have in this fridge anyway?” Hayami is stunned at the insane amount of puddings that Kayano’s having in the fridge.

“Don’t tell us that you have this for your meals every day?” Even Kanzaki is a little bit shocked.

“Well, of course not all the time. Maybe about two or three days a week that I have puddings as my dinner.” She answers as if it’s nothing weird about what she just said. “That’s not too bad, right?!”

All the girls sigh, showing disappointment on their faces. ‘ _ It’s very bad on so many levels, Kayano. This is just beyond reality. _ ’

“Anyway girls, let’s get back to our works.” Kataoka just ignores what just happened and returns back to cook.

Then all the girls also go back to their respective works. What they have for dinner includes Sukiyaki hot pots, miso soups, and curry rice. They really want to make a meal that is as big as a feast.

After about an hour, all the food is ready and they get themselves around a big circle table in the living room. When all of them find themselves their comfortable seat, they start their meal. “Itadakimasu.” 

While enjoying their food, they talk about their precious moments when they were together as a class with Koro-sensei during this school year, all sources of crazy things that had happened. Some of the girls even talk about their private lives but not too much. They’re now really enjoying their time gathering as a group. The whole apartment is filled with laughs and happiness.

When they finish their meal, some of them go for the clean up while the rest prepare the place for their sleep. They decide to sleep together in the living room, so they all get their small futons out of their backpacks and put them on the ground around the room. Some even go ahead and change into their pajamas.

About a half-hour later, they all gather in the middle of the living room, all in their pajamas, sitting on their respective futons. 

“Now, let us continue from what we left off during the school trip to Kyoto.” Nakamura claps her hands to get the attention of the group. She decides to heat up the atmosphere while grinning at the whole group. 

The girls know the thing that Nakamura wants to talk about. Obviously, this time, all the girls start with the host of the house.

“So Kaede-chan, how are you and Nagisa-kun? Any improvements?”

“W-w-what are you talking about?” Kayano’s sweatdropped at the question, which to her, it seems more likely to be a tease than a real question.

“Oh, don’t even try to change the subject. You already know what I’m talking about.”

“Yeah, don’t you remember the day he was drunk? He was so sweet to you.” Okano follows Nakamura’s steps.

“And recently, I’ve seen you guys really enjoying walking home together.” Kurahashi adds.

“For most of the time, we all can see that you couldn’t even hold yourself up when you were close to Nagisa.” 

“Ah, um…” Kayano’s face is now much redder than a normal tomato would be. The last statement from Fuwa killed her right on spot. ‘ _Am I being too obvious? What a shame for an actress prodigy._ ’ She tries to regain her composure, but it’s so embarrassing that she can’t even think straight. 

“Or do you want us to play Truth or Dare to force you to tell the truth?” Nakamura takes a step further to push Kayano out of her shell. 

However, the atmosphere suddenly becomes tense. Not only Kayano but all the other girls stop for a moment to process what Nakamura just said. They’re all very nervous because they know that Kayano won’t be her only victim in the game. They will definitely be forced into Kayano's situation. 

Kataoka quickly tries to change the subject, not wanting to become Nakamura’s toy to be played with. “Anyway, despite all the facts that we have just stated, I assume that you two are still in friendzone, based on what I’ve seen so far from your reactions. Am I right?” She looks at the greenette, waiting for her response. 

Knowing that there’s no way to get out of this situation, the said girl who still has her red-face head downward nods slightly at the comment. Seeing that, Kataoka continues. “Well, we can help you two get together.” All the other girls simply nod in unison. 

While the other girls surround Kayano, Nakamura comes towards Kataoka and whispers to her ears. “I don’t know that you are interested in these kinds of things, Kataoka.”

Kataoka who is sweatdropped at her comment tries to be irrelevant to the situation. “Certainly, I’m not like you and Koro-sensei. I’m just helping out a friend, that’s it.”

“Oh really?!” Nakamura, feeling something fishy, makes a remake while rubbing her chin.

“Ok, enough with me. We’re talking about Kayano here, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get back to the main subject then.”

When they finish their little conversation, they turn back to see that the whole group is loudly throwing their own ideas of how things should work for the couple. The two can see that their eyes are now sparkling stars, feeling like they’re in their own romantic story where they play as the main girl. The two can’t help but chuckle at the scene.

“Thanks for your help, girls, but I don’t want to make a mess of his life. I think it’s still better for me to support him from the sideline.” Kayano’s waving her hands at the group, deciding not to take their words seriously.

“Come on, Kayano. Everyone in the class knows that you two runts are destined to be together. You two are so cute as a couple.” Kataoka decides to jump into the conversation.

“And you don’t want to wait too long, right? What if he gets a girlfriend in high school? Do you really want that to happen?” Nakamura says while smirking at the greenette.

“Of course not.” Kayano responds loudly, almost jumping to Nakamura. It’s like Nakamura knows what things can make her lose herself just in a second every single time.

Kayano then realizes what she just did, and now she quickly gets back to her futon and has her red boiling face covered by her hands. “I-i-if that makes him happy, then I’ll have no choice but let him be.” She says as her voice slowly fades away for the last part of the sentence.

“Hum, maybe I can help you with that. I have a list of curses that I haven’t tried before. I can try them on those girls if you want.” Hazama says while rubbing her chin with an evil smile on her face.

All the girls just facepalm while shaking their heads at how the situation just goes from 0 to 100 within a few seconds. “We think you should stop with the curses, Hazama.”

“I still think it will be a great idea. You guys just don’t understand what the true acts are.”

“Back to the main point, Kaede-chan, it’s not going to happen under our watch. So don’t worry about that.” Yada says with a determining look.

“Yes, we’ll never let that happen.” All the other girls nod in uniform.

“Maybe I think you guys have been influenced by Koro-sensei too much.” Kayano says while looking deadpanned at the girls. ‘ _ They’re not going to stop until they get what they want, are they? I guess they’re just hopeless sometimes. _ ’ Kayano thinks to herself. ‘ _ But it really makes me happy that they care about me. _ ’

“How about this, since we all know that blue-hair is a completely dense idiot, you and Nagisa should spend more time being together, you know, to make him be more attached to you?” Nakamura lets out her idea.

“Yeah, you can start from small things. Act as his friend first, just like the way you have been, to strengthen the bond between you guys and then aim for bigger and bigger.” Kanzaki also agrees with Nakamura.

“Why don’t you and Nagisa go out together tomorrow?” Kurahashi suggests. 

“It’s a great idea, Hinano-chan. Kaede, you must make use of any opportunities that you get right now before it’s too late.” 

“So you’re saying that I should call and ask him to go out tomorrow?” Kayano says while raising one of her eyebrows, feeling some doubts about the idea.

“Of course.” All the other girls nod.

“But what if it doesn’t work?”

“Trust us, Kaede-chan. Even if he doesn’t want to go out with you tomorrow, what the worst can happen, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

After having some thoughts to herself, she decides to ask him to go out with her tomorrow. ‘ _ They’re right. What the worst can happen? It’s just like friends spending more time being together. _ ’

“Hey, where are you going?” They ask the greenette who stands up from her futon and heads out of the room.

“Well, of course, I’m going to my room to call him. What do you think, staying here and letting you guys listen to our conversation?! Well, IN YOUR DREAM.” Finishing her words, Kayano quickly heads to her room and closes the door.

All the girls quietly stay in the living room and wait for the result except for a certain blonde.

“And where do you think you are going, young miss?” Kataoka asks Nakamura who is getting herself out of the living room.

“Isn’t it obvious? Of course I have to make sure that she’s doing her job properly.”

She’s now outside Kayano’s bedroom, and her ear is already sticking to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Inside the room, Kayano’s still nervously holding her phone, trying to script what she’s going to say. After a minute or two, she goes for the call. ‘ _ You can do this, Akari. _ ’

“Hi Kayano.” His voice suddenly interrupts her train of thought.

“Oh, h-hello Nagisa.” She just doesn’t know what to say next. It’s like all the things she just prepared just a moment ago are gone. “So, how was your day?” It was the only thing that she could think of. ‘ _ Ahhhhhh, what was the point of preparing anyway? _ ’ She just screams at herself inwardly. 

“How can I say it? If I have to tell the truth, it was a rough day after all. But I still had a lot of fun with the boys. Well, in a weird way I guess. So how about you? I saw that you were having fun talking about something with the girls yesterday. Were you girls also doing anything interesting?”

“Oh you noticed?” She was surprised that he noticed their little conversation while still having himself listen to the boys’ loud shouting. “Well, we were actually talking about how to spend the weekends together. And we decided to have a sleepover at my house as we are right now.”

“That sounds great. Anyway, why do you call me? Is there something you need me to do?”

“Yes, I almost forgot. Eto, it’s really nothing important. I just want to ask you something.” She feels too embarrassed right now, even if it's just her alone in the room.

“Um, go ahead. Ask me anything and I’ll try my best to help you.”

“No, no, you don’t have to be so serious about it.” She stops for a moment to calm herself down before continuing with her words. “I don’t know if you’re free tomorrow. I just want to, um you know, hang out with you.” Kayano shyly says while her face is burning up. “I mean, as friends. It’s almost the end of the school year, right? So, I just want to spend more time with one of my best friends.”

“Um…Sure.” Unknowing to Kayano, Nagisa flustered when he heard that. “So have you decided the time yet? Let me know so that I can walk you from your house, that is if you really don’t mind.” He lowers his voice when it comes to the most important part, as usual.

“Of course, I don’t mind at all.” Kayano’s still able to hear his words and she’s so happy that she almost screams at the boy. “So you can come at 11 AM tomorrow.” 

“Ok, I’ll be there about 5 minutes before 11.”

“Then see you tomorrow. Good night, Nagisa.”

“Good night, Kayano. See you tomorrow.” She quickly hangs up the phone. Then she jumps onto her bed and has her head covered by her pillow while letting out her scream. ‘ _ Yes, an unofficial date with Nagisa. I’m really looking forward to tomorrow. _ ’

After settling down her joy, she gets back to the living room where the girls have been waiting for her for 5 minutes. Little did she know that the blonde, who just returns to her position in the living room, has already known what happened inside her room.

“So?” The girls were waiting for Kayano’s reply.

“Um, well, we…we’re going out tomorrow.” Kayano’s cheeks turn pink when she lets them know the result.

“See that, Kaede-chan? Our plan always works.”

“You mean your random idea? It was barely a plan. You just threw your thoughts out of nowhere without any specific outline and had me do all the work.” Kayano says while crossing her arms, giving an annoying look at the girls.

The girls sweatdrop at her response. “Um…Anyway, it worked, and that’s the most important.”

“Well, I thought that it would backfire for a moment there.” The whole group now turns to their gaze on the source of the voice. 

It was Okuda. She has been quiet on the side since the beginning of the conversation. She thought that she wouldn’t be too helpful in this issue because of something. ‘ _ Well, maybe I have the same problem as Kaede-chan. I don’t know if this is love, but I don’t want to be away from him. Maybe I can get some advice from the girls. _ ’ All of those thoughts were Okuda’s from the start of the whole ordeal.

And now, all the other girls have the Koro-sensei’s smile on their faces.

“So O-ku-da-chan, what is it between you and Karma?” Nakamura is always the first one to begin this kind of conversation. She asks while grinning at the said girl.

“W-w-what do you mean?” Okuda tenses up when her name is mentioned in a weird way.

“What did you guys do when you and Karma just left the classroom for the whole 5 minutes on Friday?”

“Well, I promised him not to tell others about that.”

“Hum, let me guess.” Nakamura says while rubbing her chin. “Was it like ‘Oh Okuda-chan, I love you so much, please be my girlfriend,’ right?” She tries to imitate Karma’s voice while saying the imaginary quote. All the other girls can’t hold it anymore but to laugh out loud.

“NO, OF COURSE NOT.” Okuda just loudly shouts at the blonde while her face is now really burning up.

“But then why was your face all red when you came back to class? Can you please explain that?”

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you guys?” She’s so nervous that she doesn’t know how to answer the question properly except to deflect it.

“Welcome to my world, Manami-chan.” Kayano says while putting her hand on Okuda’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “Still, I don’t really expect that you have something for Karma. I mean, you did say that Karma was cool during our school trip, but I thought it was just a random idea in your mind. But with all the things that the others just mentioned…” Kayano just lets out her thoughts.

“Not you too, Kaede-chan.” Even her best friend joins into the ordeal.

“But anyway, tell us the truth. What are your thoughts, or feelings, about Karma?” Nakamura says in a little more serious voice. “Maybe we can help you, just like with Kaede-chan here.”

The purple-hair gives some thoughts about her friend’s suggestion. In the end, she decides to trust them. “Well, I really don’t know what my true feelings are for him. All I know is that I feel safe when I’m around him and I don’t want to be far away from him. And sometimes, I can’t really focus on anything else when I’m near him, especially when there are only two of us.” She says while having her head looking down at the floor.

“Very well.” Nakamura moves closer to Okuda, putting her arm over her shoulder. “The doctor now concludes that you’re very sick and you need to have treatments as soon as possible.”

“I’m sick?”

“Yes, you definitely fall in love with him.”

Okuda is still in her embarrassing state. Her body is shaking heavily. ‘ _ So it is love after all. _ ’

Seeing their friend like that, all the other girls start the operation again, just like what they did to Kayano. “Don’t worry. We will help you.”

“B-b-but what if he doesn’t feel the same thing about me? Won’t it become awkward?”

“Hum, maybe you’re right.” Nakamura answers the girl. “No offense, Kaede-chan, but your boy is just too dense. So, the approach to your problem is much more straightforward.” 

“Hey, I’m still here, you know. And what do you mean by ‘your boy’?” Kayano embarrassingly corrects her friend although she really likes him being called like that.

“But then Karma is on another level.” She just ignores Kayano’s protest and continues with her thoughts. “We barely know what is going on in his mind. Even when I spent a lot of time with him pranking others, I still haven’t got to see much from the inside of him.”

“Maybe Nagisa knows something. He’s his best friend after all.” Kayano jumps into the conversation. “I can ask him about that tomorrow.” She really wants to help her best friend with her love.

“Really? Really Kayano?!” Nakamura makes a remark. “You really think Nagisa knows? Didn’t I say that he’s too dense just a minute ago? He hasn’t even figured out your feelings despite your poor acting skills around him, and now you expect him to be a love expert?! And with Karma’s personalities, I highly doubt that he shares any information about his love life to other people, even his best friend.”

“Um, well…” Kayano tries to find a way to argue against Nakamura, but nothing comes into her mind. ‘ _ Actually, she’s not wrong at all. I even barely deal with my own problem. Haizzz, it can’t be helped but to let the experts do whatever they think is the best then. _ ’

Okuda who has been silent for a minute or two still remains in a nervous state. 

“Anyway, we’ll somehow try a way to help you, maybe not right now, but sometimes in the near future. So don’t be so down like that.” Kanzaki tries to comfort Okuda. She nods back as she decides to leave that problem aside for now. 

For the whole next two hours, the sleepover has just become a love therapy session for the girls. There hasn’t been much happening for Kanzaki. Even though she did have some thoughts about Sugino, she didn’t let them know about that. 

Okano was very straightforward. She admitted that she has also spent more time with Maehara since the incident on Valentine’s day.

Hayami mentioned that she has been going out with Chiba for a while and she really enjoyed those times. At first, the girls were surprised at the “Hot and Cold” girl. However, they were shocked when they learned that they spent most of their going-out time at a paintball shooting range. ‘ _ These two are really something. _ ’ That was the thought of all the girls. The response they got from Hayami was, “Won’t it become quickly awkward when there’s nothing to say between two unsocialized people? So it’s better to practice our shooting skills than just sitting and looking at each other.” All the girls just facepalmed at her argument.

Now, the only one left is Kataoka. 

“So I wonder whether there is any shady relationship between our two class representatives.” Nakamura says while crossing her arms, grinning at Kataoka with all her might.

“Just for you know, we are just friends. That’s all.” Kataoka just sighs inwardly. ‘ _ I just hope that she wouldn’t notice me, and she’s now on me. _ ’

“Hum, are you really sure about that?”

“Of course.”

“But I’ve seen you guys being very close to each other.”

“That was just because of our duties as class representatives.” She confidently answers her, trying not to lose her composure.

“Hum…Very well then. But I think you will change your mind sooner or later because you guys are better than just being friends.” 

Kataoka is just deadpanned by the blonde girl. ‘ _ Is she really that persistent? _ ’ 

“Ok guys. I think that should be enough with our love stories. Why don’t we watch some movies?” Hara decides to change the course of activity.

“Yeah, how about Kaede-chan’s movies? I have been waiting for that from the beginning.” Yada suggests.

“Eeeek, um…” Kayano just becomes so panicked at the idea that she doesn’t know how to respond. ‘ _ I should have expected this to happen. _ ’

“Come on, Kaede-chan. We all want to see your movies. We’d all love to see your acting skills.”

“Yeah, I want to know more about you. Is it a wrong thing for me to know more about my friend?” Kurahashi says with her tearing puppy eyes.

“You know they’re not relevant, right? The me on the screen and the me in real life are completely two different people.” She explains to her friend who is still remaining the sad puppy face. 

“Fine, but you guys better not to laugh or make fun of me later.” 

“OF COURSE.” They all shout at the girl while their fingers are crossed behind their back.

“Ok, then just wait here for a minute, let me go get them.” She says as she leaves the living room and heads to her bedroom.

\------------------------------ 

In a corner of a room, a blonde blue-eye teenage girl gets her phone out of her pocket and secretly makes a phone call. 

“Hello. How are you doing?”

“...”

“I’m fine. I know it’s unusual that I call you, especially around this hour, but I have a pretty good job for you. I don’t think you’ll reject this.”

“...”

“So, it’s like this…”

“...”

“You don’t have to worry about that. We can find a loophole to get you out of trouble. Anyway if you’re careful enough, you’ll be alright.”

“...”

“So here is what I propose. You can do whatever you want, but I want to have a copy of what you get. Agree?”

“...”

“Great. Then, I’ll see you on Monday.” 

‘ _ It’s going to be so much fun tomorrow. Just imagine what they would react when they figure out that they’re going to be toys for me. That alone would make me happy enough. Even if the Earth were to be ka-boomed, I would die without any regrets. _ ’ The girl lets out an evil smile on her face.

“Hey Nakamura, what’re you doing over there? Let’s finish the movie together.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back in a moment.” The girl then goes back to the group with a glass of water in her hand, pretending like nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the continuation of the whole ordeal that the girls have been planning. I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be done, but at the latest, it'll be around Thanksgiving time.
> 
> As you can see from this chapter, I'll try my best in later chapters to have more moments of Karma x Manami, Sugino x Kanzaki, Chiba x Hayami, and Isogai x Kataoka. And as ironic as it can be, just as I'm writing this, I remember that I didn't have any moments for Maehara x Okano. With that being said, I just added two sentences for these two, and I'm really sorry about that. 
> 
> However, the most focusing relationship in this story will definitely be Nagisa x Kaede.
> 
> Anyway, stay safe everyone! See you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Time for the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back. Sorry if it took so long for you guys, but here is the new chapter.
> 
> Important: Starting from this chapter, I'll only write in Third's POV, so there'll be no more POV indication in later chapters.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, more AN is at the end.

It is 7:30 in the morning and Kayano is the first one to wake up. She gently rubs her eyes and slowly looks around the room, trying to remember what happened yesterday. She notices that all the other girls are still sleeping and the whole room is a mess. They are lying everywhere with no order or whatsoever. ' _Oh yeah, last night was surely crazy._ ' Even though she made the girls promise not to make fun of her while watching those movies, they just kept teasing her afterward.

_"Ohhh, you were so cute, Kaede-chan." Kurahashi complimented her friend while her eyes were still sticking to the screen. This also earned some nods from Okuda, Kanzaki, Hara, and Yada. Kayano was completely silent because they made her so embarrassed._

_"Yeah, and you were so in with the character's personalities. Though I still prefer the cheerful Kayanochi." Okano expressed her thoughts to the group._

_"Well, you're right. It's really weird to see Kayano like that." Hayami agreed with Okano._

_"But isn't the Kayano on the screen like you, Hayami?" Fuwa asked out of her curiosity._

_"Excuse me?" Hayami raised one of her eyebrows at Fuwa._

_"Um, never mind." Fuwa decided it was better to skip the question._

_"In my opinion, the movie would be much better if the main character was filled with absolute anger and revenge." Hazama added._

_The other girls just sweat-dropped, not knowing how to respond. They decided not to interrupt her train of thoughts._

_"Wow, it's interesting to know that you haven't grown much since the movie, Kaede-chan." Nakamura rubbed her chin while exchanging her look between the on-screen and real-life Kayano, specifically looking at a particular part of her body._

_"Hey, what did you mean by not having grown much? You better referred to my height, Nakamura." Kayano just snapped at Nakamura's look and words._

_"Calm down girl. What happened to my favorite tsundere Kaede just a moment ago?"_

_"You know that was only on the screen, right?" Kayano sighed. "Seriously, what happened to your promise of being neutral and not making fun of me?"_

_"Technically, I'm still being neutral and only sharing my true thoughts. What's wrong with that? I'm not breaking any promise here." Nakamura simply shrugged while arguing against Kayano. "And to answer your other question, maybe it's not about your height."_

_'Oh no.' All the other girls thought to themselves while being ready for the all-out of a cold-blood killer Nakamura just unleashed to the world._

_"NA-KA-MU-RA RI-O, I'll kill you." Kayano just lost it. All the other girls could see her veins popping on her left temple. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Nakamura._

_"Now that's what I'm talking about. Bring it on." Nakamura dodged the projectile easily. However, it hit Kataoka who was sitting right behind Nakamura._

_"Ok, let's settle down a little bit, girls. You don't ha..." Kataoka tried to ease down the situation, but before she even had a chance to finish her words, she was again hit by another pillow._

_"That's it. You ask for it." Kataoka grabbed the two pillows and threw them back at the two girls. And before they knew it, the sleepover soon became a pillow fight between trained assassins._

Remembering back to those moments, Kayano is now relieved that the night has already ended because she was so embarrassed by those bombarding statements made by her friends.

Then she suddenly remembers one more important thing that causes her cheeks to turn slightly pink. She is going to spend the whole day being with Nagisa all alone. She still does not believe in herself that she actually managed to ask him to go out with her. Still, she is so excited about the date that the exhaustion from last night's "little party" is now all gone.

She quickly gets herself up from her futon and quietly moves past the girls, not wanting to wake them up, to the bathroom to do her usual morning routines. When she finishes getting herself ready, she, still in her pajamas, goes back to the living room and sees that some of the girls have already woken up.

"Good morning Kayano." Kataoka is the first one to notice Kayano just coming back.

"Morning to you too, Kataoka." She smiles at her friend.

"Hum, you woke up quite early even after an all-nighter, Kayano."

"Well, maybe because I'm already used to that. You should know how busy it was when I was still in my acting career. Getting up early and ready for the next scene in the morning after a long play in the previous night is something that you need to be familiar with if you're really into this path of career." Kayano sheepishly explains to Kataoka.

"Well, that must be very exhausting to pull that off almost every day." Okuda feels bad for her friend to be like that all the time.

"It's true that I was usually worn out after those days, but since I really enjoyed acting, it was totally worth it. Besides, compared to the time when I still had my tentacles, it was actually nothing."

"Even so, why are you so happy all of a sudden right now?" Nakamura who has been silent from the beginning decides to jump into the conversation. "It seems like you're even happier than when you see tons of puddings in front of you." She devilishly grins at the mentioned girl.

This makes Kayano blush heavily and just look down at the floor, not able to keep her head up because of the embarrassment. She does not know what to respond to. ' _I can't just say that it is because I'm going out with Nagisa today all alone._ '

"Oh, that's right. You're going out with Nagisa today. All-a-lone."

Kayano's face now is completely red. ' _What's wrong with her? It's like she can read every single word in my mind._ '

"NAKAMURA, I HATE YOU." Kayano just shouts out loud at her devil friend. However, this causes all the other girls who are still sleeping to wake up. Noticing that, she quickly lowers her voice and apologizes to her friends. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys up."

Despite that, Kayano still remains her death glare at the blonde girl.

"Aw, that hurts, Kaede-chan." Nakamura puts on a sad face. "I'm still your friend and I helped you so much yesterday though."

"I know that you did help me last night, even though it wasn't as much as you said, and I really appreciate it. However, it's still not an excuse for you to keep teasing me like that." Kayano replies with a cold tone of voice.

"You don't have to be that harsh, you know." Nakamura puts her hand on Kayano's shoulder to calm her down. Then, like in an instant, she turns to the whole group with her back to Kayano.

"But anyway, since everyone's already awake, I think we need to take turns doing the morning ablutions quickly. Our host here is very impatient with us being obstacles because she has an urgent meeting with someone very important later."

"NO, I'M NOT." Kayano screams at the girl. ' _I'm going to lose my mind if she keeps going with this._ ' She thinks to herself, trying to find a way to put this down once and for all, but nothing comes to her mind. She has already exposed all her weaknesses while Nakamura has rarely shown anything that she could use as advantages against the blonde girl.

Leaving Kayano standing at the same position and pondering about something, Nakamura quickly dashes to other girls and pulls them out of their futons. "Ok girls, move quickly. We don't have time."

"Geez, what's up with you rushing everyone like that? Even Kayano hasn't said anything." Fuwa annoyingly complains to Nakamura, still yawning.

"Yeah, that's right. Are you planning something?" Hayami is also curious about the situation.

"Eeeer... Of course not. Seriously, why do you guys have to keep thinking bad things about me? Come on, I'm trying to be a good friend. I just want to help here."

"I doubt it." Kayano just mutters to herself, but it is loud enough for the whole group to hear.

Ignoring the other girls' complaints, the blonde girl keeps pushing them into the bathroom, one by one. They decide to follow the flow. It is not until 9 AM that all of them finish their morning routines and change into their casual clothes.

After that, they prepare food and have a quick breakfast together. Then they get back to the living room to clean up the mess from last night. Despite Kayano saying that she can handle it herself later, they still insist on doing the work.

"You don't have to do this, you know. It's my place and I can do it myself. It makes me feel very bad as a host if you guys do the cleaning." Kayano tries her best to convince the girls.

"What did we just say yesterday, Kayano?" Kataoka represents the group. "You already let us use your place, so now let us do our parts. And you said that you feel bad if you let us do the work? But what about us? We'll feel bad too if we don't help you. We're classmates, Kayano. Treat us as your family if you will, ok?"

Kayano feels warm-hearted as she hears the word "family." She gives Kataoka a nod, almost crying.

"Yeah, and one thing for sure is that if we don't help you, you will be late for your date with your little Prince, Kaede-chan." Nakamura suddenly joins in the conversation, smiling evilly at the green-hair girl.

"Urgh, Nakamura..." Kayano's eyes are twitching while giving Nakamura another killing glare. ' _You just had to break the mood, didn't you?_ ' "Fine, we'll do it together."

When they are done with the cleaning, it is already 10:30, and now, they all gather at the front door, preparing to leave.

"Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it." Kayano says to the whole group.

"No need to be so formal, Kayanochi. We just help each other as friends, right?" Okano says to the group. All of them nod in unison.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow, Kaede-chan." All the girls say to the green-hair.

"See you guys at school tomorrow." Kayano waves her hand at the group.

"And remember to have fun with your little Nagisa." Nakamura says with her tongue sticking out. This makes the other girls giggle before turning their back to leave.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Kayano weakly replies while her cheeks just turn pink from the add-on comment. ' _The tease's just not going to end, isn't it?_ ' She is so tired of it that she just does not even bother to burst out again.

\------------------------------

Wearing a plain white T-shirt, light-brown pants, simple sneakers, and a light-blue hoodie, Nagisa is on his way to Kayano's apartment. While he is walking, he keeps pondering about something, something that has been bothering him for a while and it will be very annoying if he does not figure out the answer as soon as possible. It is about Kayano. It is because of her call from last night that causes him to be as deep in thoughts as he is right now.

' _Whenever I had thoughts about her, it was like my heartbeat was unusually faster than normal._ ' And recently, he has noticed that he could not even look straight at her for most of the time when they were left alone, like those times when they went home together. ' _The more I look at her, the cuter she is._ _But more importantly, every time I was with her, I could feel a very comfortable warmth growing in my body. Not to mention the chocolate she gave me, and...and the kiss..._ ' He blushes while thinking back to the moment he kissed her.

But after seeing her lying lifelessly that time in his nightmare, something started growing inside him. It is a feeling of being afraid of losing that comfortable warmth, being afraid of not being able to see her cheerful face anymore, being afraid of losing her and having her out of his grip forever, a notion of his heart having a big hole that cannot be filled or replaced by any other things.

Nagisa knows that all of those mentioned feelings are way different from what a normal friendship, even if it is between best friends, should be. ' _Is it really true that I love her?_ ' He closes his eyes for a moment and gives himself much deeper thoughts about his feelings. ' _I guess it's love, after all, right?_ ' He is not even sure about it because this is the first time he has ever experienced those weird feelings.

That brings him to the current situation, or rather a dilemma he would say. ' _Should I tell her my feelings?_ ' Nagisa looks at the sky while thinking about the situation. ' _I can't just keep acting weird around her and hide my true feelings from her. But then what if she doesn't have the same feelings for me? She only sees me as her best friend. She even said that last night. Not even to mention that she's a famous actress. How can she have feelings for a feminine guy like me? It will definitely ruin our friendship and she won't ever talk to me again. And I don't want that to happen..._ '

"Oi, Nagisa." Suddenly, a familiar voice brings him back to reality.

"Oh, hi Nakamura-san."

"Hum, something's bothering you? I saw you were just deep in thought while aimlessly looking at the sky a moment ago. Care to share that with me?"

"Eeeer..." Nagisa hesitates for a moment, wondering if telling her is a good idea. He really needs someone to help him with his dilemma, and Nakamura happens to be an expert in this field based on his observations.

But then, he does not want to be teased by her. It has already been painful enough for him to deal with her and Karma's pranks about his feminine look, and he will definitely not add another subject to their teasing list. So, he decides that it is better not to tell her anything about this. At best, he can ask someone else about his situation later.

"It's nothing important. You don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" Nakamura raises one of her eyebrows while remaining a skeptical look on her face.

Nagisa just simply gives her a nod while smiling nervously.

"Ok, suit yourself. Leaving that aside, can I know where you're going? Is it that you're on your way to Kayano's place?" She just quickly changes from a worrying face to a smirking one.

"..." Nagisa shivers when he sees her devilish face, unable to think of the best way to answer without getting played by her.

"You don't have to hide it, Prince Charming. A date with Kayano, right?" Nakamura's grin becomes wider and wider. To Nagisa, her face is now more like Koro-sensei's.

"H-h-how did you know?" Nagisa stutters in panic.

"Well, I have been there since yesterday and happened to know everything." Nakamura shrugs while explaining to him.

After hearing those words and seeing that she is carrying her backpack, Nagisa then realizes what happened. ' _Oh yeah, Kayano said that the girls had a sleepover at her house last night. How did I even forget about it?_ ' However, he needs to correct one important thing before it goes out of his hands.

"No, no, no. You totally got it wrong. It is just a hangout between friends." Nagisa waves his hands at the blonde girl, trying to deny what she said a moment ago.

"Hum, is that so? I very much doubt it." Nakamura says while rubbing her chin.

"Pardon me?" Nagisa narrows his eyes at the girl, trying to compute the true meaning of her words.

"I said I'm certain that it wouldn't be simply a hangout between friends."

"And how would you be so sure about that?" Nagisa asks her with his curiosity growing inside him.

"Kayano told me."

"What did she say to you?" He almost jumps at the girl.

"Hum, why are you so curious about this matter all of sudden?" Nakamura asks while waggling her eyebrows.

"Eto...I...I..."

"You like Kayano, don't you?" She gives him a wide grin, back to Koro-sensei's face, but this time, Nagisa can also see the two horns coming out of her head and a devil tail behind her.

"NO, I DON'T." Nagisa screams at her while his cheeks are now just burnt up. "Stop saying nonsense."

"Oh, come on. You don't have to hide it." She puts a hand on his shoulder. This gives him a cold chill along his spine. "Your reactions just a moment ago are enough to show that you really like her, Nagisa-kun."

"..." Nagisa is once again standing in silence, looking down at the concrete pavement, not knowing how to respond. His face is now really red. All he knows is that she is going to tell Karma about this and he is definitely going to be teased by them nonstop.

"No response, huh? See, I'm always right, most of the time I guess. But anyways, Kayano may have something to tell you too."

"..." Nagisa looks up at the blonde girl as her words start getting his attention. "What do you mean?" He asks with a weak tone of voice.

"I mean what I said." Nakamura still remains her devilish grinning. "Anyhow, I have to get going. See you tomorrow, Nagisa. And enjoy your little date with Kayano, ok?"

Then she quickly runs away, letting Nagisa not have enough time to say anything back. ' _She means what she said? By saying Kayano also has something to tell me, does that mean..._ ' He still stands in the same position while still computing what just happened. ' _No way that's the truth, that Kayano has feelings for me. She just put a prank on me, didn't she?_ '

Then, he continues his way to Kayano's place while sinking deep in his thoughts. ' _At least, according to Nakamura, I can confirm that I really love Kayano. But then, should I express my feelings to her? I don't think she's the kind of person that will hate her friend just because of these small things. I mean, she was a famous actress, so many boys would have said this to her. She may even get used to this kind of situation. In the worst case, she would only see it as admiration from a friend and it wouldn't seriously hurt our current relationship, right?_ '

At that moment, he knows what he needs to do. ' _Yes, I'll tell her before having any regrets._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot of monologues in this chapter. I also enjoy writing about the class's interactions with each other. Even though it's not much, I still think it's worth it to have this chapter down. 
> 
> And yes, the next chapter will be Nagisa's confession, I guess, based on the story progression. Intentionally, I even wanted to include that into this chapter, but then it would be very long. 
> 
> Again, I'm trying to upload as regularly as possible, but it depends. Now, I can't say for sure when the next chapter will be up. But stay tuned!
> 
> Anyway, stay safe everyone! See you in the next chapter.


	7. Confession Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The moment has come!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one.

Standing in front of Kayano’s apartment, Nagisa nervously rings the bell.

“Hello Nagisa.” Kayano opens the door and happily greets the boy.

“H-hi Kayano.” In front of Nagisa is Kayano warmingly smiling at him, wearing a white skirt, plain yellow short-sleeve blouse, brown shoes and carrying a small crossbody purse. Nagisa is astounded by the scene. It is not that he has not seen her in casual clothes before, but he just used to see her in school uniforms that he usually got stunned whenever he saw her in casual clothes. 

“So, um, are you ready?” He asks her while weirdly scratching the back of his head, trying to be as normal as he can.

“Yeah, let’s go.” She quickly closes the door behind her and starts walking side by side with Nagisa.

There is only silence between the two as they walk down the stairs from her apartment. Nagisa decides to be the first one to break the awkward atmosphere. “So since you’re the one suggesting us hanging out, do you have any particular place in mind you want to go?”

“Well, there’s a pretty decent pudding store nearby, down the street. We can go there first if you want.”

“Sure, why not.”

During the whole walk to the store, silence once again takes dominance because the two just do not know what to say to the other. Both of them are very embarrassed just by the thought of spending most of the day with the other. 

Nagisa just keeps his eyes at the green-hair girl while Kayano is looking straight ahead, trying not to look at the boy. At some points, she still turns back to look at him as he quickly averts his eyes to the sky, trying to avoid her look. Their cheeks remain slightly pink during the walk.

After a ten-minute walk that they believe to be the longest 10 minutes they have ever experienced in their lives, they finally reach the pudding store. They enter the store and get themselves the window seats, sitting opposite to each other. 

“Can I get your orders?” A young waiter comes and asks the two.

“Yes, can I have a large portion with vanilla cream on top?” Kayano is the first one to order since she has come to the store several times before. 

“Sure. And how about you?” The waiter then turns to Nagisa.

“I’ll get the same one as hers.”

“Ok, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Thanks.” 

Then the waiter quickly leaves the two. For a few seconds, they just awkwardly look at each other, not sure what to say.

Not wanting to have silence to take over this time, Nagisa is once again the first one to start the conversation. “So how was the sleepover?”

“Well, overall, it was great.” Kayano tries her best to stay calm while looking at Nagisa. Normally, it would not be so bad when she was with him at school. But this time, she is going out with him all alone. To her, it is a date with her crush.

“Good for you.”

“I hope it was.” Kayano lets out a long sigh. 

“Something bad happened?” Nagisa asks with a worrying face. 

“Well, technically, it was good for the other girls but not me. They just kept teasing me after they watched the movies that I used to be in. I know that they meant it in a positive way, but still, it was very embarrassing.”

“But that means they really see you as a true friend, right? Also, it may be their way of making compliments. You know how crazy our class is.” Nagisa tries to comfort Kayano with a genuine smile. 

‘ _You’re always being too kind, Nagisa._ ’ Kayano thinks to herself while happily looking at the blue-hair boy. 

But then, Nagisa lowers his voice for what he is about to say, looking down at the table. “Besides, it’s not like you got teased because of your look being completely opposite to your true gender.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. You look…” Kayano nervously looks away from the boy in front of her, lowering her voice, “…hot to me.” She can feel the extreme heat radiating from her head.

“T-thanks, Kayano.” Nagisa also blushes when he hears that. His head still remains down, not having enough courage to look straight at the girl.

‘ _Great, look at what you just said._ ’ Kayano inwardly screams to herself while simultaneously changing her gaze between Nagisa and the sight of people walking past the store through the window. 

Fortunately, a few seconds later, the waiter brings out the puddings to the two. ‘ _Nice timing._ ’ Kayano is glad that this will help cool down the embarrassment.

“Ok, here are your orders. Hope you enjoy it.” The waiter says to the two.

“Thank you very much.”

Once again, the waiter quickly leaves the two after putting the puddings down on the table. 

‘ _I need to say something here, or else the awkwardness won’t go away._ ’ Kayano wants to take the initiative to start the conversation this time. ‘ _I can’t just keep letting Nagisa go first every time when I was the one to ask him to go out._ ’

“Say Nagisa, have you received the result of your high school entrance exam?” Kayano asks while using her spoon to scoop out a small portion of her pudding with cream.

“Well, I haven’t got any news from the school.” Nagisa sheepishly answers. “I think the result will be sent out sometime next week. How about you, Kayano? Have you got anything yet?”

“No. I think it’s the same as yours.” She replies before putting the portion into her mouth. “Hum, this is so good. They always have the best one.”

Nagisa’s eyes widen at the sight in front of him. ‘ _She looks so cute._ ’ He is captivated just by looking at her right now. Then, he gently shakes his head. ‘ _Get yourself together, Nagisa. She may notice, you idiot._ ’ 

“So Kayano, are you going to return to your acting career after finishing school? I’m just a bit curious about that.” He asks her after calming himself down.

“Yeah, I guess so. I mean I’m already good at acting and I really enjoy doing it, so that’ll definitely be my path going into the future.” She answers while waving the spoon around in midair. ‘ _Good at acting, huh? I don’t know if I have the right to say that when I can’t even hold myself together while being with you, Nagisa._ ’ 

“Glad to hear that.” He smiles at her. Then, he looks down at the puddings and the smile is now gone. This quickly gets Kayano’s attention, causing her to put the spoon down. 

“Hey, what’s the matter? Is the pudding not your taste?” She notices that Nagisa has not touched his pudding since the beginning. She suddenly feels bad to get him here in the first place without knowing whether he likes puddings or not.

“It’s not about the pudding.” Nagisa sighs before continuing his words. “Well, I told you a couple of days ago that I’ve recently figured out what I want to be in the future. To be honest, even though I really like it, I just don’t know if I can be one. I’m not like you. You have the talents. You have what it needs to be a good actor.”

‘ _Everything about you is great, Nagisa, everything except…_ ’ Kayano thinks while sadly observing the boy, ‘ _…your low self-esteem._ ’ She then lets out a sigh. “You mean you want to be a teacher like Koro-sensei?” Kayano asks while raising one of her eyebrows. 

Her words cause Nagisa to lift his head up, looking at the girl. “Wait, you know?” Nagisa is hit by surprise because he knows he has not told her anything about him wanting to be a teacher. ‘ _She actually figured it out?_ ’ 

“Well, I’m your best friend after all.” Kayano giggles. “Anyhow, I believe you’ve already had what it takes to be a good teacher, Nagisa. Sakura-chan is the best example of that or even Yuji-kun.” She says to him with a caring face. ‘ _Not to mention, you also took me down too._ ’ She keeps the latter inside, not wanting to make another mistake just like a moment ago. 

“…” Nagisa just remains silent, trying to analyze every word from Kayano. He thinks back to the moments when he talked to Yuji and when he taught Sakura, realizing the changes in their growth as a person after his talk. ‘ _Kayano actually has a point._ ’ 

But there is something that keeps bugging him from her words. ‘ _She sees me as her best friend…_ ’ 

Noticing his confusing face not fading away, Kayano continues. “And if you’re still not sure about it, you still have the final career counseling upcoming, right? Surely, Koro-sensei will give you more advice, so don’t worry so much, ok?”

‘ _This is her true self, a cute girl always being cheerful and caring._ ’ He happily smiles at her. “Yeah, I feel much better now. Thanks, Kayano.”

“No problem. Now, pick up the spoon and enjoy the puddings will you?”

“Of course.” He then quickly uses his spoon to scoop out a portion and puts it into his mouth. “Well, it’s actually really good. You surely know your stuff, Kayano.” 

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” She ends up laughing at his comment.

‘ _That’s right, she always gives me a warm feeling that I’ve never had before._ ’ Nagisa thinks to himself while looking at the happy smiling girl who is enjoying her pudding. ‘ _But whenever she refers to me as her best friend, I feel like I just can’t stand hearing it at all. Am I being unreasonable here? Still, I don’t think I can hold all of these feelings forever. That’s why…_ ’ He gives a determining look at Kayano. ‘ _That’s why I’m going to tell her at the end of the date._ ’

After that, they begin to talk to each other normally while slowly enjoying the puddings. They talk about different things, mostly about all the crazy things that they have done together during the past year. Even though being best friends with each other, they do not say anything about the other’s personal life. 

Kayano knows that Nagisa used to have some issues with his mother, but based on what she has observed since the school festival, it has recently been going in a more positive healthy relationship. Even so, she does not want to talk about that during what she believes to be their unofficial date because it will definitely ruin the mood. It is the same for Nagisa because he does not want Kayano to recall her painful memory of her sister.

When they almost finish their puddings, Nagisa suddenly remembers something, something that he should have said to Kayano before. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Nagisa says while giving her a slight bow. “Thanks for your chocolate, Kayano. It was very good. I know I should’ve said this a while back ago, but I haven’t got a chance to say it until now. Sorry for the delay.”

Nagisa thinks that by doing this, it will at least help him have enough courage to confess his feelings to her later.

Kayano just stares at him, getting surprised by his sudden actions. But then, she gently laughs at the boy. This causes him to lift his head up to look at her.

“Huh? Was there something funny in the way I said it?” He asks her with a confusing face.

“No, no. It’s just that this is the second time you said that to me, Nagisa. I can’t help but laugh, sorry about that.” She waves her hands while still laughing. ‘ _Even so, I still prefer this time because it’s your true self saying it, not by the alcohol._ ’

“Second time? So I said it before? How come I didn’t remember it at all?”

“Well, remember the time when you were pranked by Karma and Nakamura with the alcohol? You did say that while you were being drunk.” 

“What? I thought you already told me everything I did on that day.”

“You know…” Kayano shyly looks away from him, “…it’s embarrassing for a girl to talk about it all of a sudden.”

“Oh, you’re right. It does sound really embarrassing. My bad.” He sheepishly apologizes while scratching his head. He then continues. “But did I do any embarrassing things other than that?”

“Well, I’m not telling you.” Kayano answers while smirking at Nagisa. She then happily looks at the last portion of her pudding. ‘ _How can I tell you about those things, you idiot?_ ’ She remembers every single word from him on that day.

_‘Kayano, you look cute in your apron.’_

_‘I like your cooking.’_

_‘I’m just so happy that you’re the first girl that I received chocolate from. I wish I could get it every year, only from you.’_

However, it is so embarrassing that she does not want to talk about those things again.

“Wait!? That means I did?” Nagisa suddenly gets terrified by her words. ‘ _Those two definitely won’t give me any time to breathe with all of their upcoming teases. But more importantly…_ ’ Nagisa secretly looks at Kayano who is about to eat the final scoop of her pudding, ‘ _…I hope I didn’t say any stupid things in front of her._ ’

“Anyway, let me pay the bill.” Kayano says after finishing her pudding. This quickly gets Nagisa back to reality from his inner thoughts. 

“Huh? No way.” Nagisa is surprised by her sudden words. “At least let me pay my part.”

“It’s me who asked you to go out with me, so it’s definitely me who’ll pay this. Got it?” 

“But…”

“No but, Nagisa.” Kayano interrupts him by holding her spoon right in front of his face, almost touching his nose.

“Ok, suit yourself.” Nagisa is just deadpanned by her serious insistence.

Seeing that it is her win, Kayano happily calls the waiter and pays the bill. After that, they slowly walk out of the store. 

“So, where do you want to go next?” Nagisa asks Kayano while walking, his eyes looking straight ahead.

“I don’t know. How about you decide the next place we’ll go?”

“Well, I heard there’s a new amusement park called Tropical Land. We can take a train, only 3 stops from here. What do you think?”

“Sure. It’ll be a lot of fun.”

“My treat this time, ok?”

“No, you don’t have to do that.”

“Nope, you’re already paid for the puddings. It’s my turn this time. Either that or I’m going home.” Nagisa says as he is about to turn in the opposite direction.

“Fine.” Kayano puffs her cheeks while crossing her hands. 

This causes Nagisa to smirk at the sight. ‘ _You’re undoubtedly adorable right now, Kayano._ ’

“Ok then let’s get moving.”

\------------------------------

Standing in front of the huge gate to the Tropical Land amusement park are two short figures, one with blue-hair and the other green-hair. Both of them are stunned by the magnificent sight before their eyes.

“Wow, it’s huge.” Kayano says while looking up at the 8-meter high gate. 

“Yeah. From what I know, it is one of the biggest amusement parks in the whole of Japan. Even so, they don’t have to make the gate this big though.” Nagisa surprisedly exclaims.

Kayano then turns to look at Nagisa with concerns. “Are you sure about this, Nagisa? It seems to me that everything in there is going to be expensive.”

“Trust me. It’s not a big problem here.”

“Ok, if you said so. But do tell me if you can’t afford anything so that we can sort things out, alright?”

“Just don’t sweat about it, Kayano. Remember it’s still my treat, right?”

“If you keep insisting like that, I won’t hold back, ok?” 

“Sure, be my guest.”

“Thanks, Nagisa.” Kayano says to Nagisa then happily jogs past him, slowly moving closer to the gate.

‘ _Well, here goes all my savings._ ’ However, the sight of a certain cheery green-hair girl puts a smile on his face. ‘ _But it’s worth it._ ’

“Hey, why’re you still standing there? Let’s go, Nagisa.”

“Ok, ok.”

Nagisa buys tickets for both of them at the gate and they enter the park together. After making a few steps into the park, they once again are bewildered by what they are seeing in front of them.

“Wow, that’s a huge Ferris Wheel that they have here.” Kayano’s eyes widen at the mentioned Ferris Wheel. “It’s almost about half the height of the Tokyo Tower.”

“Yup. I believe it’s so far the biggest one in Tokyo, if not Japan.” Nagisa is also awed at the massive size of the Ferris Wheel. Then he turns to Kayano. “Do you want to try it?”

“Definitely.” 

“How about we save it for the last one?”

“But why not now?”

“Well, I have my reasons for that. Just wait until then and you’ll see.” Nagisa smiles at Kayano. To her, it is more like a smirking one. “Anyway, what do you want to try first?”

“Anything goes for me.” Kayano excitedly answers. ‘ _I don’t mind as long as I can stay with you, Nagisa._ ’

“Ok, so I’m thinking we should start with easy and not too thrilling stuff first. Hum…” Nagisa is silent for a moment then continues. “How about bumper cars?”

“Sure.”

After that, they start moving in the direction to the mentioned place. After a few seconds of walking, Kayano suddenly stops and feels a little bit worried. This causes Nagisa to stop and look back at her.

“What’s wrong, Kayano?”

“I’m sorry, but aren’t there so many people here? It just makes me feel a little bit uncomfortable.” Kayano nervously whispers to Nagisa.

“Well, it’s a new amusement park after all. And also, today is a Sunday, so it completely makes sense why a lot of people are here.” He sheepishly explains.

However, that does not calm the girl down at all. She still remains tense by the size of the crowd in front of her eyes. Her saying being uncomfortable by the crowd is half true and half false. She was a well-known actress, so being in a big crowd is just like taking a breath for her. However, what she referred to is that she is afraid of the possibility of losing Nagisa’s track. ‘ _I don’t like this at all._ ’

Seeing that she is still nervously looking at the surroundings, Nagisa decides to make a bold move. He quietly moves his hand closer and closer to her hand and then gently holds it.

“Huh?” Kayano almost jumps at the sudden touch. She quickly turns around to see that Nagisa’s hand is holding her hand. “Nagisa?” 

“Hold my hand.” Nagisa shyly says while blushing and looking in a different direction. “That way, we won’t lose each other in the crowd.”

This also causes Kayano to blush heavily. “U-um. Thanks, Nagisa.” She then holds his hand back firmly.

‘ _His hand feels so comfortable. / Her hand is so warm._ ’ Both of them internally exclaim at the same time.

“H-hold my hand tight and don’t let it go, ok?” Nagisa stutteringly tells Kayano while still not being able to look straight at her. His cheeks still remain pink.

“U-um.” Kayano quietly replies and gives a nod or two while having her head downward, still blushing hard.

They stay like that every time after they finish one game and move to the next one. Little by little, they start getting used to holding each other’s hand that they begin to talk normally while moving between places and enjoying the view.

After they enjoy their time playing bumper cars, they head to the haunted castle. During the whole walk in the haunted castle, Kayano always keeps her head close to Nagisa’s shoulder and her eyes close while both her hands tighten his hand. Sometimes, she even lets out a scream.

On the other hand, Nagisa tries his best to maintain his calm during the whole experience. It is not because of the scary things, but it is because of Kayano being so close to him that he is very flustered with his face all red and does not know what to do except to let her do whatever to his body.

“Hey Kayano, we’re already out.” Nagisa quietly says to her after going out of the castle.

“Are you sure?” Kayano then slowly opens her eyes. “Phew.” A few seconds later, she notices that she is still leaning to his shoulder and then quickly parts away from him. “I’m sorry about that.” Her face is much redder than a tomato, looking away from him.

“No problem.” He just scratches the back of his head while his cheeks still remain pink. “I’m just surprised that you’re afraid of those things. Were you not in any scary movies before?” 

“Of course. While I may be a talented actress, it doesn’t mean that I have to take part in every movie genre. That being said, horror movies are definitely a no for me.”

“Glad to know more about you. Anyhow, are you ready for the next one?”

“Sure. I just can’t wait to stay far away from this crazy castle.”

On their way to the next place, they also take a stroll around the stands for various carnival games. However, they decide not to take part in those games because they think that they may go overboard with their skills. 

They continue to enjoy their time at the park with the more thrilling games, including the drop towers, some crazy pendulum rides, and finally, classic but thrilling roller coasters. 

“This is sooooo funnnn, Naaa-gi-saaa.”

“I know right…” 

“AAAAAAAAAA.”

\------------------------------

‘ _Time flies so fast. It’s almost evening now._ ’ Kayano is now sitting alone on a wooden bench near the big fountain at the center of the amusement park. She looks at the orange-yellowish sky as the sun almost sets while just randomly humming and swinging her legs back and forth. 

‘ _Today is surely an amazing day. I had so much fun going out with him._ ’ Kayano happily smiles at the sight of the beautiful sunset, still humming. 

Looking at the other benches where some couples are sitting and happily talking to each other, she puts on a faint smile on her face. ‘ _I really envy to see them like that. I wish Nagisa wouldn’t be that dense though. But to be real, this may be the first and also the last time I can be with him a whole day. Still, I wish the day didn’t end anytime soon so that I could stay with him a little bit longer._ _But no matter what, after today, I guess I need to put aside these feelings or else I’ll be an obstacle in his way. Even though the others think that we should be together, I still can’t just force him to accept my one-sided feelings, well, except if he actually…_ ’

“Sor-ry for mak-ing you wait.” A familiar voice brings her back to reality. Kayano turns around to see that Nagisa keeps panting while each of his hands is holding a bag. After he takes a short break to breathe, he continues. “It’s just that the line was so long all of a sudden.”

“Well, it makes sense because more people were coming to the park.” Kayano says while looking around at her surroundings. Then she turns to look at Nagisa, narrowing her eyes at him. “But you didn’t have to run like your life was in danger like that. I could wait, you know.”

“Sorry but I couldn’t just let you sit here alone like that.” He sheepishly responds. “Anyway, here’s your portion.” Nagisa then hands Kayano a bag from his hand.

“Thanks, Nagisa.”

‘ _I have to admit that today is so far the best day of my life. To see her warm smile and to spend the whole day together with her, it’s definitely worth it after all._ ’ Nagisa remains standing while passionately looking at the happy Kayano opening the food bag. ‘ _But what are the chances that she will accept my feelings for her? In whatever case it would be, I just hope for the best that she won’t hate me after that…_ ’

“Come on. Don’t just stand there. Sit down and enjoy the food.”

“On my way.”

The two teens talk and enjoy the beautiful view of twilight while eating their food. The park starts turning on its lights. 

“Wow, it’s so beautiful.” Kayano exclaims while almost jumping out of her seat.

Nagisa looks at Kayano with his eyes widening as his cheeks turn pink.

“Say Kayano, do you have anything you want to tell me?” Nagisa flusteredly asks her.

Kayano calms down when she hears his words. “Huh? Do I?” Kayano looks at Nagisa with a confusing face. 

“Well, on the way to your place, I met Nakamura and she told me that you want to say something to me.”

‘ _What’s he talking about? Nakamura…something…I have to tell him…?_ ’ Kayano tries to think about all the things that the blonde girl might point at. Everything except one thing. Then she starts to scream internally. ‘ _Damn it, Nakamura. And I thought you helped me, but you just made a mess for me to clean up._ ’

Quickly putting down the food on her lap, Kayano waves her hands. “Nothing…nothing at all. Maybe she just put a prank or something. You know how she is, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Nagisa starts to reflect on himself. ‘ _What was I even thinking? A slight ray of hope that she’s actually having feelings for me?_ ’

“Anyway…” Nagisa quickly changes the topic and they continue to enjoy their food for the next 10 minutes. 

“Are you done?” Nagisa asks Kayano when he notices she just finished her food about a minute ago.

“Yeah, I’ve finished.” 

“Great. We just have 2 more places to go. Are you ready?”

“Hum.” Kayano happily gives him a nod.

“Ok, let’s go.” Once again, they hold their hands firmly and head toward the next location, which is the aquarium.

“It looks so cool.” Walking on the trail under the clear glass, Kayano is astonished by the spectacular sight of different marine life swimming above her head and on the two sides.

‘ _I'll never get bored looking at that face of hers._ ’ Nagisa smiles while also enjoying the view in front of him.

“I thought I would’ve had a chance to look at these when we were back on Okinawa Island, but you know…things happened, so I was a little bit disappointed. But then, this is so much cooler.” Kayano says while moving closer to the glass on the side.

“I’m glad that you like it.”

And like that, they spend about an hour going through the aquarium. 

“So, have you enjoyed the park so far?” Nagisa asks Kayano as they make their way out of the aquarium.

“Definitely. I love it so much. Thanks for all of this, Nagisa.”

“Well, there’s still one thing left we haven’t tried. Ready for the ultimate Ferris Wheel?” Nagisa excitedly asks. ‘ _And don’t thank me yet. You may even hate me after this one._ ’

“Yeah, I’m so hyped to see why you want it to be the last one.”

\------------------------------

“Doesn’t it look beautiful?” Nagisa asks Kayano while looking at the outside sight.

“You’re right. It’s so beautiful.” Kayano closes her face to the glass of the moving cabin of the Ferris Wheel. Looking down, she sees the magnificent beauty of the park with people as small and crowded as ants walking around. Looking straight ahead, she can see a large part of the city of Tokyo in lights under the night sky full of stars and a crescent moon. A little far away from where she is standing, she can also recognize the mountain where class 3E is located. 

While Kayano still remains her eyes on the outside view, Nagisa turns to look at her with strong determination. ‘ _This is it. Here comes my chance._ ’

“Kayano, have you ever been to an amusement park before?”

She turns to look at Nagisa and shyly answers. “To be honest, this is the first time I’ve ever been to an amusement park.”

“I guess so. That actually explains all the expressions that you had earlier. But may I ask why? I mean, I thought you had been familiar with these things before.”

“Well, I was very busy with my acting and all. And…and to begin with, there wasn’t anyone to go with me.” She faintly smiles as she recalls her lonely past.

“You know, this is only my second time I’ve been to an amusement park.” He once again changes his gaze to the outside, saying with a lower voice. “The first time was when I was only 5. That time, my parents took me to a nearby amusement park. It wasn’t as big as this one but the experience was great. I had a lot of fun. But then, things started getting shaky and my parents divorced not long after that. A year later, the park I just mentioned closed. Since that time, I’ve always wanted to have another chance to go to an amusement park and look at the beautiful scene like this again with my loved ones.” He then turns back to Kayano and smiles happily at her. “Until now, I’ve finally got that opportunity, to go and enjoy my time with the one I love.”

Kayano remains silent and keeps her eyes glued to Nagisa during the whole time. ‘ _What’s going here? Why’s he acting weird all of a sudden?_ ’ Questions keep popping up in her head until he says the last part with his sudden action that it finally hits her. ‘ _What? The one I love…_ ’

“Kayano, will…will you be my girlfriend?” Nagisa stutteringly asks while bowing down in front of her. 

“…” Kayano blinks her eyes nonstop, trying to process what just happened. ‘ _This is a dream, isn’t it?_ ’

“I know this is sudden and it is also the least romantic way to say this but I love you, Kayano.” He says while still bowing.

‘ _No, it’s real. He said he loves me…he actually loves me…_ ’ Kayano starts crying all of a sudden. 

This quickly causes Nagisa to get himself up. He worriedly looks at the girl. “What’s wrong? Is it my fault to say this? I’m so sorry. It’s just a selfish request of mine. You don’t have to accept it, but please don’t avoid me in the future just because of this. I hope we can still be best frie…”

Suddenly, Kayano grabs his hoodie, pulls him a little bit closer, and then puts her lips on his. Nagisa is just hit by surprise, standing still with his eyes widening at the girl who suddenly kisses him. Both of their cheeks are pink. After staying like that for 3 seconds, Kayano then breaks the kiss and makes 2 steps backward while keeping her head down, not looking straight at Nagisa. 

“Kayano?” Nagisa is now all flustered.

“You idiot.” She says while wiping her tears.

“Huh?” Confusion keeps piling up inside his mind.

Kayano lifts her head up, looking straight at his eyes. “Of course I want to be your girlfriend, you dense idiot. And to make it clear, yes, I love you, Nagisa.” Her cheeks still remain pink.

“Really? You also love me?” 

“What do you think I kissed you for? Are you really that dense?”

“Well, I thought you would just ignore it. You know, there isn’t anything great about me. Not to mention my feminine look…”

“Stop saying things like that about yourself, Nagisa. Everything about you is great. I don’t care about the way you look. I love who you are.” Kayano exclaims while intensely looking at Nagisa and firmly holding his hands.

“Kayano…”

“Technically, I’m your girlfriend.” Kayano shyly interrupts him. “So, you know, it’s not the best to call your girlfriend by her last name, is it?”

“Ka…Kaede?” 

“Yes?” Even though it is not her real name, she still feels warm-hearted when he says it. It is like she grows closer to him, more than just being best friends to each other. 

Nagisa then starts moving closer to her. Standing right in front of her, he moves his arms around her waist and gently hugs her. “I love you.”

Kayano’s face turns red again. Although it is the second time he says he loves her, she still is not accustomed to this sudden change of events. She also raises her hands and hugs him back tightly while she is laying her head on his shoulder. “I love you too, Nagisa.”

\------------------------------

“You don’t have to walk me home, Nagisa.” Though Kaede really enjoys him walking her home while firmly holding his hand, she pretends to be a little bit annoying in her voice.

“Sorry Kaede, but no can do.” Nagisa answers with a serious voice. “I can’t just let you walk home all alone during this time of the night. Not to mention, you’re now my girlfriend. What kind of boyfriend am I if I just let my girlfriend be in danger?”

“You’re being too overprotective, Nagisa.” She puffs her cheeks while looking at him. Then she giggles and leans on his shoulder. “But I love that.”

The composed Nagisa is quickly replaced by the flustered one. ‘ _Well, I guess I have to get familiar with these kinds of things soon._ ’

“Hey Nagisa, I’ve been wondering…” Suddenly parting her head away from him, Kaede breaks the happy atmosphere with her low voice. “Will I be in your way pursuing your own career path?” This causes them to stop walking. 

“What’re you talking about?” Nagisa then looks at her with a face full of confusion.

“Answer me, Nagisa.” Kaede raises her voice in a much more serious way. “Will I be a distraction for you?”

“No, you’re absolutely not.” Nagisa replies in a dead-serious manner. “In fact, I don’t think I could concentrate on anything else if, you know, I didn’t have you with me. You always were there for me. You gave me the confidence I needed to do a lot of things in the past year. You gave me feelings that I’ve never had before. And that is still true until this point in time and will remain the same in the future. That’s why…” He fully turns around to her. “That’s why I need you. I truly love you, Kaede.”

“Nagisa…” Tears start coming out of her eyes.

“Hey, stop crying. You’ve already cried a lot back then. Here, let me dry it for you.” He takes out his handkerchief from his pocket and gently sweeps her tears.

“I love you, Nagisa.” She says while still sobbing. Then she suddenly comes to hug him.

“I know that.” He also returns the hug. They affectionately smile at each other. After staying like that for about 30 seconds, they begin to break apart. 

“Then let’s get moving, shall we?” Nagisa says to her while still retaining his smile. “I don’t want you to keep standing here and eventually get sick.”

“Hum.” Kaede cheerfully nods. Then they continue their walk while happily holding each other’s hand.

Unknowingly to both of them, a big surprise is waiting for them on the next day.

*Click*

“Nurufufufufu.” Standing far behind the two teens, a certain yellow octopus evilly laughs.

**_(This is when they were still in the cabin of the Ferris Wheel)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my drawing isn't the best, but I just want to capture this lovely moment... Not thing much to say this time. 
> 
> Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope for a better year! I know I was a little bit late to say it, but it's better than nothing.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Feel free to make any comments for adjustments.


End file.
